Half-Saiyans & Alcohol don't mix
by CSI-Panther-Skull
Summary: Future Trunks and Future Mai wake up in the same bed after a night of celebrating the defeat of the evil that was Zamasu. A little drama, romance, and humor in store.
1. Chapter 1

**Half-saiyans and alcohol don't mix**

By: Csi-panther

Summary: Future Trunks and Future Mai wake up in the same bed after a night of celebrating the defeat of the evil that was Zamasu. A little drama, romance, and humor instore.

 **A/N: don't own DBZ/DBS or its characters.**

 **Future Mai's room, late morning**

F. Mai's eyes scrunched together as the bright sun hit her in the face. At first, she was confused, she couldn't remember the last time the sun hit her in the face while fighting against Black. Covering her eyes with one hand, she rose up from the bed and waited a few moments before opening them.

Once her eyes cleared, after blinking them a couple of times, she saw that she wasn't in her ruined apartment and then everything, well mostly everything came back to her. They had won, they beat that monster that killed her friends and the survivors, Bulma saying something about some party a couple days after they returned to the past to both celebrate and finally relax, but she couldn't remember the party that well. She knew she had a few drinks. But she couldn't remember anything after that.

A groan beside her told her all she needed to know though. It wouldn't have been the first time she had woken up next to a man when she got some alcohol in her, that's why she never drank that much in the past...her past. She prayed that it wasn't that Yamcha guy that she had met at the party or that tall bald guy with a third eye, what was his name? Tichen? Who was also there along with all of F. Trunks' friends along with the staff helping to cater the food around to all the saiyans and half-saiyans plus one cute little quarter saiyan. Though that one with third eye was nice and friendly, Yamcha was a little… touchy-feely when he talked with her and he was further in the alcohol than she was, at least that's what she remembered.

However, you can only image her shock and surprise when she turned around and saw her best friend there.

F. Trunks groaned again as he grabbed his head and looked around. When his blue eyes locked onto her black ones, he jumped back in shock, falling off the bed and taking most of the bedsheet with him,

" Ow. " he mumbled as he sat up and looked back up at her with a deep blush across his face, matching the red sheets on her bed.

" Not an effective way to start the day. " she giggled, though on the inside she was freaking out, her own blush matching her sheets as she pulled a pillow to her and covered her chest, as she looked back at him seeing his muscled chest and part of his stomach that wasn't covered by the sheet. Though why she was blushing at the sight of him half naked, she didn't know, it's not the first time she's seen him like that, having treated his wounds after any really bad fights with Black.

" Heheh, yeah I guess not. " he replied nervously, scratching the back of his head, a habit he had picked up from his old master Gohan, who had inherited it from his father.

The two were quiet, taking in the fact that they had slept together last night, both were naked under the sheets and knew that that was what had happened, seeing as F. Mai felt a throbbing between her legs, making her both blush and feel guilty for thinking about him like that as her eyes strayed to the sheet covering his lower half, though she couldn't see anything definitive as his legs was up and spread away from his lower region.

F. Trunks was still trying to wrap his head around it. He was telling the truth to his father and Goku that he and Mai weren't in a relationship like that they were thinking, he still couldn't believe his **father** had **teased** them about it! True, he too had been drinking at the party last night and he didn't know about Mai, but his memory was a bit better than hers, well until one part. He had been on one side of the massive backyard, talking with Gohan and Videl again, but also keeping his distance from Pan, who was floating near her parents, laughing and giggling away; she still freaked him out a little, but seeing as he'd never been around any other Saiyan children growing up, it was probably normal. A movement near the house had caught his eye, when he looked, the last thing he remembered was seeing Yamcha putting his arm around F. Mai's waist and leaning towards her face.

He shook his head and tried to think of anything else after that but was drawing a blank as to how they wound up in bed.

" Uh, Trunks? " F. Mai asked, drawing his attention to her, " Would you mind closing your eyes so that I can go to the bathroom? " She continued.

" Oh, yeah sure. " he replied, closing his eyes and not moving until he heard the bathroom door close. He then rose up from the floor and looked around for his clothes, they, along with F. Mai's, was thrown all over the room, some were even torn and irreparable, like his shirt and her…gulp, underwear and pants. Making him wonder just what in the hell they did last night after he had blacked out. He pulled his pants up and fastened them, walking to the bathroom door, he knocked,

" Mai? I'm uh, going to get changed as well. I'll see you at breakfast. If there's anything left that is. " he informed her walking out of the room and hoped that he didn't run into anyone on his way to his room. Like Mai, this wasn't the first time he had woken up in a stranger's bed, though he's was a couple of one-night-stands and didn't know any of them and barely remembered their names, but this was different. He knew this woman, knew her very well, she's his best friend for Pete's sake! True they were close, they joked, they trained together, they even sometimes fought with each other, what best friends didn't every now and then? But not once did it ever cross their minds that they could be more than that. He hoped that this didn't ruin everything that they had or is it still have?

Groaning again at the pain and thinking too hard, F. Trunks grabbed his head and leaned against the wall for support as a door opened and little Trunks came out, looking how he felt, but his grogginess was from staying up all night playing games with Goten and the other children.

" What's with you? " he asked him, making F. Trunks think how much he sounded like their father.

" Don't ask. " he replied, continuing to his room, leaving his younger self to watch him go in confusion before he shrugged his shoulders and went down the hall to little Mai's room to get her and her friends for breakfast before his dad, Goku, Gohan, Goten, and even little Pan ate it all.

 **Time skip, at the breakfast table**

F. Trunks it seems, was the last one to the table for a late breakfast. The scoffing sounds and plates clanging was a welcoming sound to him as he came into the dinning room and saw plates piled up at one end of the table and his family and Goku's family, minus Chichi, at the other end. F. Mai was sitting next to his mother and across from his father and their younger self's, who were sitting to the left of him. F. Trunks walked over and sat down beside his father, looking over at F. Mai who was talking to Bulma and taking bites of her breakfast as she listened to Bulma when she would talk.

" Finally decided to join the living, did we? " his father asked, as he took a big bite of the ham in his hand, looking over at him.

" Yes. What happened last night? " he replied getting some food on his plate, to which his father raised an eyebrow at the small amount he put there,

" Put more food on your plate. Are you trying to starve yourself? And what do you mean what happened? " Vegeta asked in reply.

" I mean exactly that. The last thing I remember is Yamcha putting his arm around Mai…. " F. Trunks began to explain when Yamcha came into the kitchen, everyone stopped eating and talking to look up at him, both F. Trunks and Mai's eyes widen at the sight,

One arm and leg were in a cast, one side of his face was swollen and purple, his nose was broken, his lips were split, he had another bruise under his uninjured eye, he had bandages around his head and chest, his other arm had a cast on his wrist. He took one look at F. Trunks and paled as white as the bandages he had wrapped around him and stuttered out that he would com back later and quickly as he could, hobbled out of the dining room.

Vegeta began laughing the moment he left, followed by his family and Goku's family. F. Trunks and Mai were the only ones not laughing as they didn't know why or how Yamcha wound up like that.

After everyone calmed down and began eating again, Vegeta answered F. Trunks' earlier question, " That's what happened after that weakling put his arms around your woman! " laughing again and banged his fist on the table, not enough to break the table, but enough to move the plates.

F. Trunks and Mai blushed at hearing him say that, " Father! I told you we're not like that! " F. Trunks exclaimed, embarrassed and looking down at the table.

" That's not what you said last night! " Goku teased and went to mimic him as he walked to F. Mai and put his hand to her shoulder and glared, " Keep your hands off my Mai! " he laughed along with the rest of the table as they laughed again.

" Wait! You forgot something! " Gohan said.

" Oh yeah! " Goku replied, " After you said that, you did this! " Goku then picked F. Mai up and over his shoulder, causing her gasp in surprise, and ran to the stairs with her and then brought her back. " With her shouting and cussing to put her down! " Goku laughed as he sat her back down gently in her chair.

" No, you forgot where Yamcha didn't listen and told big Trunks that he had lost his chance with her and he was going to give it a try. " Bulma said, giggling.

" Oh yeah and then big Trunks growled deeply and went straight to Saiyan Rage and attacked Yamcha! It would've been a lot worse if big Mai hadn't stopped him and saying that he's learned his lesson patting him on the back and rubbing his face like a cat and that's when he picked her up and carried up the stairs! " Goku laughed, but stopped for a second and said with a thoughtful look, " Or was she patting his face and rubbing his back? " as the others kept laughing.

The two only continued to blush deeper and it only deepen when Bulma said, " Not to mention all the screaming we heard throughout the night! "

" I thought that was you and dad again. " little Trunks said, making the blushes go even deeper and sink further into their chairs until just their heads were showing as they all laughed even harder when F. Mai asked quietly in an embarrassed tone,

" Aren't you a little young to know about that kind of thing? "

" Have you seen my parents? They do whatever they want and tell you what they think and don't care what you think afterwards. " little Trunks answered sarcastically.

" Your still too young to be knowing about that. " F. Trunks replied, still looking at the white table cloth in front of him.

" Get up and eat your breakfast before it gets cold. We'll stop the teasing….for now at least. " Vegeta said as he hoisted him up by the scruff of his shirt, frowning at how light he was compared to what he was when he was here 7 years ago. " And when you get done, we're going to the Lookout Tower. " he continued, leaving no room for arguments and went back to his breakfast.

" Lookout Tower? " F. Mai asked as she also got back up in her chair, looking over at F. Trunks and his father.

" It's where the guardian of the earth resides, his name is Dende, Gohan's friend from old Namek. " F. Trunks informed, starting in on his breakfast, which his mother noticed was far less than the other saiyans, she went to say something, but a look from her husband stopped her, she knew him well enough to know that he was going to take care of it, which is why he wanted to take him to the Tower, she smiled sweetly at him while he just grunted and blushed slightly when her bare foot rubbed his leg.

" Vulgar woman. " he mumbled, but F. Trunks and little Trunks heard him, causing F. Trunks to nearly choke on his eggs and little Trunks roll his eyes at his parents and Future his behavior especially after what he did last night, it was ridicules.

Vegeta smacked F. Trunks on the back until he raised his hand up the stop him, " I'm good. " F. Trunks wheezed out as he reached out and took a drank of the milk in front of him.

" You better get used to that. They do that all the time. " little Trunks informed after he calmed down enough, causing him to choke on his milk and spray it on the table and across to F. Mai, causing her to gasp at the cold milk hitting her in the face.

" Trunks Vegeta Briefs! " Bulma scolded her youngest, " Not you sweetie, your fine. " She let F. Trunks know that he wasn't in trouble it was little him that she was talking to.

" Well it's true. " little Trunks replied in a slight whiny tone.

" Don't whine. Now apologize to Future you and Future Mai. " Vegeta ordered.

" Sorry big me and Mai. " he apologized, looking down and pitiful, though it looked like he was being honest, Bulma and Vegeta knew better, he wasn't really sorry for telling the truth, but he was sorry that he caused the mess.

" I'm so sorry Mai here let help. " F. Trunks said getting up, but she stopped him by picking up her napkin, " It's fine Trunks, I got it. It's not that big of a mess. " she said wiping the milk off her face. " It's alright Trunks. " She continued, looking over at little Trunks as she spoke, smiling kindly at him, causing him to blush and look away, making her giggle at the sight.

F. Trunks relaxed in his seat again and began to eat his breakfast. Though he didn't eat as much as the other saiyans, F. Mai didn't eat that much either, both unused to so much food after eating nothing but cans of dog food and cat food for a year. When he ate as much as he could, Vegeta seeing that he was done, told him to go wait for him outside.

When Vegeta finished his breakfast, he made to leave, but F. Mai stopped him by asking, " Mind if I come along? " looking him in the eye.

" Not at all. " he answered, continuing his way, F. Mai at his heels.

 **Scene change, Lookout Tower**

" Hello Vegeta. Future Trunks! It's great to see you again! " Dende greeted the three, looking over at Mai, he asked, " Whose your friend? "

" Hello Dende, it's good to see you again as well. This is Mai, uh Future Mai. She helped with the defeat of Black. " Trunks answered him just as friendly as he was.

Mai bowed in greeting to the little Namekian, " Hello. " she spoke with a kind smile and voice.

Dende looked at her curiously for moment, " You mean your little Mai's future self? " he asked.

Mai nodded. " Wow! Talk about a small world! " Dende replied smiling and throwing a teasing look at F. Trunks, who only groaned, " Not you too! " slouching his shoulders, which only caused Dende to laugh more.

" Sorry Trunks. But it is kind of funny. " Dende laughed.

Before anyone could say anything else, Vegeta barked, " Enough of the talking! Trunks and I need the Chamber. "

" Of course, Vegeta. But uh, is Mai going in as well or is she staying out here? You know…"

" Yes, I know. If she wants to join us, it's her choice. " Vegeta interrupted walking towards the chamber, F. Trunks following after him, smiling apologically to Dende as he passed him, Dende waved it off, knowing how Vegeta was. F. Mai followed them, making Dende stare after her in wonder.

" Huh. Looks like she's completely different than her past self. "

 **Scene change, Hyperbolic Time Chamber doors,**

" What is this place? " Mai asked as the three stood outside of the doors.

" It's the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Father and I used it to train against the androids and Cell. One day out here is a year in there. " Trunks explained as his father opened the doors.

" Once these doors shut again, they won't open until the day's up. So, you coming in? " Vegeta asked, walking through, not waiting for an answer as both F. Mai and Trunks followed him inside.

" Wow! " Mai exclaimed as she looked out at the vast plain, walking out and off the platform and was brought down to her knees. " Ahh! " she called out in pain.

" Mai! " Trunks went to help her but Vegeta stopped him. " Father! She needs help! " he tried to break his father's hold on him, but Vegeta held firm.

" Get up! " Vegeta ordered Mai.

" I c-can't! " she strained.

" Yes, you can. If you take on a lunatic possessing a saiyan's body, you can fight against the gravity pulling you down. " he encouraged, surprising Trunks.

Taking a deep breathe, Mai fought against the gravity.

" Come on Mai! You can do it! " Trunks encouraged.

What felt like an hour, but was only minutes, Mai kept fighting the gravity until she was at last standing on her feet again, breathing heavily.

" Yes! You did it! " Trunks cheered, pumping his fist in the air and smiling.

" Not bad. For an amateur. Now try coming back on the platform. " Vegeta said, a slight smirk finding it's way to his face as he watched her move with a bit more ease now, but still struggling slightly, until she was finally back on the platform with them.

" Good. Now, let's see how your reflexes are. " Vegeta said and before either Trunks or Mai could blink, he charged towards her, fist raised,

On instinct, Mai rolled away at the last second, landing in a kneeling position, with her shotgun; she had brought it with before leaving; pointed right him, eyes serious, teeth gritting.

" A bit slow, but it's a start. " Vegeta smirked as he took in her stance. " Go catch your breathe while Trunks and I train. " he continued, waving Trunks over to him.

" You alright? " Trunks asked as he went to his father, getting excited that his father wanted to train with him instead of against him or alone.

" Yes. I'll be alright. Go have fun. " She replied smiling, getting up, shouldering her gun and going over to the living area.

" I hope you realize that he's not going to stop now that he's seen what your capable of. " he replied with a bit teasing to his voice as he continued out into the white plain.

" Same to you. " She replied with the same tone, smiling mischievously at his back and sat down to watch father and son train.

 **Scene change,**

" Huh?! What do you mean all three of them went into the chamber! " Bulma asked/shouted as she, Goku, Gohan, Videl, Pan, little Trunks, Goten, little Mai, Pilaf, and Shu were sitting in the living room chatting and playing games or making funny faces at Pan when Dende's voice echoed through the room, informing them of what had just happened after Vegeta, F. Trunks, and came to the tower.

" _Just as I said Bulma. Vegeta, Future Trunks, and Future Mai all went into the chamber together and the setting on the doors is for the entire day. "_ Dende repeated.

" The entire day! But that's an entire year inside of the chamber! " Bulma replied.

" _I know. Which is what surprised me that that girl went in with them. I gotta say, she's got guts. Not to mention the first human I've known to even go into the chamber. "_ Dende replied.

" Hey why don't we all go and greet them when they come out? " Goku asked.

" But that won't be until sundown. " Gohan said. " That's still a good way off. " he continued.

" Well how about an hour before sundown? " Goku offered.

" I say we go now. " Bulma said, standing up from her chair.

" Yeah! " little Trunks agreed in excitement.

" Well that settles that. Grab onto me! " Goku said holding out his hand for anyone to take hold of and then the others to take hold before he put his fingers to his forehead and in a flash, they were gone.

 **Scene change, Lookout Tower, inside Time chamber**

Mai stood in the middle of the white plain, eyes closed, listening, hand on her gun.

A light whisper of wind, she ducked. Another whisp, she rolled. Another, she stepped to the side and to the other side when another whisp came at her other side, a final one and raised her hand, catching the fist aimed at her head. Opening her eyes, she smirked at the owner of the hand before swiping his legs out from under him, but he jumped at the last second repeated her move, she repeated his, tightening her hold on his wrist and tossed him over her shoulder, but he took her with him, turning her around midair and pinned her to the ground.

" Your getting better. " he said, smirking.

" Thanks. Not too bad yourself. " she replied smiling, throwing him off her and pinned him down, the barrel of her gun in his face, though he could easily over power her with a flick of his little finger.

" That's enough you two. Time to go. " Another voice spoke.

The two turned to the owner of the voice, " Already father? " Trunks asked.

" Yes. " Vegeta replied watching the two get up off the ground.

When they where fully standing he charged at them, smirking proudly as they both caught his fists aimed at their faces. He dropped his fists and nodded in approval before turning and walking towards the doors, dropping down and kicking the other two's legs out from under them as they attacked him, one with a Ki blast from his hand the other with a Ki shot from her gun,

" Nice try. " He said, helping them up and all three continued on to the doors.

 **Outside of the doors,**

" How much longer? " Goten asked for what felt like the millionth time as they waited outside.

" Any minute now. " Goku answered as he looked up at the timer beside the doors.

Everyone looked to the doors as the last grain of green sand fell and the doors opened, everyone covered their eyes from the blinding white light as three figures came out, a collective gasp rang out when the doors closed behind them.

Vegeta had not changed at all, but Future Trunks and Mai were a different story. Their clothes were ripped in places, F. Mai's long blue coat was wrapped her waist tied at the sleeves, the muscles of her arms, showing through her black tank top, were toned and you see that her stomach was toned as well, showing through the shirt that had a rip in the middle, her green pants, similar to her yellow ones; may as well have shorts with how many rips she had in them. F. Trunks' clothes were in no better shape, his jacket sleeves were ripped off, along with his shirt and undershirt's sleeves which were also ripped and torn, his muscles showing through, his pants could also had been shorts.

But that wasn't what caused the gasp, it was the fact that F. Trunks and Mai's hair was different. F. Trunks' hair was long again and tied in a low ponytail, ( like in the android saga his figure is the same as well. 😉 )F. Mai's hair was cut in a style that fitted her rather well, it was spiky medium short with long layered bangs, it was both cute and tough looking at the same time.

" Wow. " little Trunks and Mai uttered looking up at the two in awe and amazement, though little Mai was also blushing when she saw F. Trunks muscles flexing as he moved, she nearly fainted…never mind.

" Mai! " little Trunks caught her before she hit the floor.

" What happened?! " F. Trunks asked as he knelt down beside the two, along with F. Mai.

" I don't know! She looked at you and fainted! " little Trunks panicked.

" Don't worry, I know what to do! " Goten said leaving for a moment and coming back with a pitcher of cold water and splashed little Mai with it, waking her up instantly.

" Ahhh! " she screamed as she jolted up, nearly hitting little Trunks' head.

" Goten! Are you trying to throw her into antifoulant shock! " he shouted to his best friend as he took his hoodie off and wrapped little Mai in it and holding her to him.

" Antiflous-what? " Goku and Goten asked, scratching their heads.

" Oh, never mind! We need to get her home quick! " And little Trunks picked her up and took off, leaving the others in silence.

" What did I do wrong? We do that when mama faints. " Goten asked.

" I know son, but not everyone can handle cold water being thrown on them. " Goku comforted.

" Oh. Then I should use hot water then? "

Everyone fell over, " No! Just maybe warm water instead of hot or cold, like bath water. " Goku explained.

" Or maybe just get someone who knows what their doing! " Vegeta intervened.

" Now boys…" Bulma began, but a familiar sound resounded around the group.

" _Growllll!_ "

F. Trunks' blushed, " Sorry. "

" Sounds like someone's hungry. " Bulma teased, happy to see that her son's appetite is back to normal.

" He ain't the only one! " Goku replied, grabbing his stomach.

" Then why don't you go home and eat! " Vegeta commented.

" Awwwee, do I have to? "

" Yes! "

" Alright! Come on Goten! " And with that the two left in a flash.

" Vegeta! That was rude! "

" Don't care. "

" Well I guess we'll go too. We'll come by in a few days after everything settles down again. " Gohan said to F. Trunks and Mai as Bulma and Vegeta went into one of their usual arguments/flirting's.

" Alright. See you then Gohan. " F. Trunks replied, still watching his parents antics.

Gohan and Videl took to the air and off to their home, Pan wrapped securely in Videl's arms. " Love the hair Mai! " Videl said cheerfully before leaving.

" Thanks! " she called back just as cheerfully, waving the three off.

" Trunks? " she asked looking at him as he continued to watch his parents.

" It's so strange. When I first came here, father was such a jerk to mother, little me, and myself. He wouldn't even save mother and little me when Gero blew up her plane when she came to see what the androids looked like, it was me that saved them. And then we trained in the chamber, he wouldn't even train with me he'd always pushed me away and be rude to mother and wouldn't even look at my baby self and only held me when mother forced him. I guess seeing me get killed by Cell changed him. " he spoke as they watched the two, but he was still heard by them, they stopped arguing and looked at the other couple,

" Cell was only part of it. Majin Buu was the other. " Vegeta said solemnly, " But that is for another time. Let's go home and get something to eat and make sure that little you hasn't wrecked the house because his girlfriend might go into shock. " He continued before picking Bulma up and taking to the air, F. Trunks following suite, picking F. Mai up and taking to the air as well, nodding to Dende as he came to see them off, " Bye Dende, thanks for letting us use the chamber again. I'll come by some time to catch up. "

" Anytime Trunks! And I wouldn't mind the company! See ya later! " Dende called back as they took off. " I still can't believe that that boy is Vegeta's son. "

 **Scene change, time skip**

About 4 weeks later, Bulma called for all the girls to get together and go shopping. The girls being, herself, Chichi, Videl, 18, and F. Mai, Bulma having hired F. Mai on as the new head of security seeing how she can handle herself when she fought against Black and knowing her way around weapons and not taking any crap from anyone, along with the rest of male security team, two of which thought they could try and intimidate her into quitting so that one of them could get her job. One was sent to the hospital in an ambulance in a near full body cast. The other changed his plan and tried to seduce her instead, but he found out rather quickly that she wasn't falling for it when she kneed him in the groin after he made a rather rude comment about the two of them getting together and if not for her keeping a hand on that older, long haired looking version of his boss' kid, he was sure that he would be joining his friend, but in a full body cast or in a body bag!

So, on the next off day F. Mai had, Bulma called the girls and they went out. They were at the mall and at the food court, taking a break from shopping. 18, Chichi, Videl, and Bulma all found something or another, but F. Mai didn't, well except a new pocket knife that she now had clipped inside of her boot.

" So, I hear some of the boys are giving you some trouble. " 18 said as way of starting a conversation with the newest girl of the group.

" Please don't get me started! " F. Mai replied groaning, moving some of her bangs out of her eyes.

" Well that's men for you. Well most of them anyway. " Chichi said, taking a bite of her burger.

" I agree with that! Good thing our boys ain't like that. " Videl agreed with her mother-in-law.

" Here! Here! " Bulma agreed, a grin plastered to her face thinking of her husband like the rest of them was, well except for F. Mai. She'd have to fix that. She could see the chemistry there with her and F. Trunks. Speaking of which,

" Hey Mai? " Bulma asked turning to her,

" Yes Bulma? " she replied looking up at her.

" Did you and Trunks, big Trunks, talk about what happened at the party yet? " Bulma continued, looking curiously at the young woman.

F. Mai blushed at that but answered " No. we haven't. "

" Oh, do tell what happened, we want details. " 18 teased with mischievous smirk, making F. Mai blush harder.

" 18! That's Bulma's son! I'm sure she doesn't want to hear about that! I know I wouldn't! " Chichi scolded her.

" Well good thing I'm not you then! " Bulma exclaimed, grinning wickedly, something that she picked up from her dear sweet husband of course.

F. Mai blushed even harder at hearing that, _' boy is she different then the Bulma I got to know that year fighting against Black. '_ she thought as Bulma turned back to her, waiting for an answer, along with the other girls, even Chichi, though she pretended to be interested in her food.

" Uh, there really isn't much to tell. " she answered quietly.

" Oh, come on now, don't be modest! The tension between you was so thick you could've cut it with a knife! " 18 urged, laughing lowly.

" I'm telling the truth. I-I can't remember anything. I never do when I drank and that's why I don't drank that much. " she tried again, still not looking at them.

" Oh, what a shame, from what we heard, it sounded pretty wild! " 18 teased again, earning a light smack on the arm from Bulma,

" Oh, stop it 18! " she lightly scolded her with a smile, " Don't worry about it sweetie. We just like to tease each other about our significant other. " Bulma comforted, putting a gentle hand on F. Mai's bare shoulder.

" Is that what you call it when you and Chichi were having a fist fight over which husband had the biggest…. "

" Ok! Let's get to the shopping! Everyone done? " Videl interrupted 18 standing up from the table with her empty tray and going to the trashcan.

" One of these day's I'm going to get her to talk about her husband. " 18 commented, getting up as well.

" You guys go on, I'll catch up. " F. Mai said as the other's followed suite.

" You sure? " Videl asked.

" I'll be fine, don't worry. " F. Mai replied smiling and patting her boot, making the other's smile, knowing she doesn't really need the knife against some pervert, but it did ease them to know that she had a little extra protection in case some jerk might try anything with her.

Several minutes after they left her there, she finished her lunch, got up with her tray, turned around and bumped into someone that she didn't see as she was distracted with her thoughts,

" Oh, I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention! " She apologized quickly, looking around she saw that the damage was very minimal.

" It's alright, the fault's mine, I wasn't paying attention either! " A cocky sounding voice replied.

Looking up at the man she had bumped into, she saw that he was quite muscular, but not like F. Trunks, Vegeta, and Goku was, short blonde hair, a handsome face and light blue eyes, wearing a red muscle shirt with washed out jeans he looked like he was around her and Videl's age.

" Still, I should've been paying attention. " F. Mai said again, taking a step back from him.

" It' fine really. I'm Sharpener. " he introduced, sticking his hand out for her to shake.

She hesitated for a moment before taking his hand, " I'm Mai. "

" Hi Mai, nice to meet you. You new here? I don't think I've seen you around before. " He said, letting go of her hand, he felt the callus' on her hand and figured she was some kind laborer or rancher and that was why he ain't seen her before, but he'd let her tell him if she wanted.

" Uh yeah, I'm new. Just got in the city a few weeks ago actually. " She replied.

" Really? Wow I really wasn't paying attention than if I missed a beautiful lady like you huh? " He tried to joke, which made her giggle a little.

" I suppose so. But I've been trying to get settled both at my new place and job. This is the first time I've been out of the house and off work. " she replied, sitting back down, Sharpener joining her with his tray.

 **Time skip**

" Hey, shouldn't Mai have been here by now? " Videl asked as she and the other girls sat down on a bench, resting their sore feet.

They had walked around for about an hour now and F. Mai still hadn't joined them.

" Yeah. You don't think something bad happened, do you? " Chichi agreed, starting to get worried.

" Let's go back to the food court and start from there. " Bulma suggested, though not as worried as the two. She knew that if anything happened, either the mall security would be running around or ambulance personal would be running _with_ the security.

They stood and walked back to the food court. When they got there, they saw Mai talking with a blonde haired blue eyed young man and smiling at something he said.

Videl looked at the man closer and thought that he looked like Sharpener. If it was, she needed to warn F. Mai about him, but he seemed to have changed from high school, she heard he had, but she still didn't trust that slug as far as she could throw him or as far as her husband could throw him.

" Isn't that Sharpener? " Chichi asked, she only met the boy once and she didn't like him at all, neither did little Goten, who was with her when she met him and if Goten didn't like him, you knew he was bad news.

" It looks like it. " Videl answered, about to go over there to get F. Mai, but it seemed that the two were done talking and left their separate ways, F. Mai coming over to them, a smile on her face.

" Someone looks happy. " 18 teased.

" It's nothing. " F. Mai replied, still smiling.

" Uh huh. Right. " Bulma teased as well smiling along with her.

Videl and Chichi seeing the smile on F. Mai's face decided not to say anything to her about Sharpener at least for the time being. If it started to get serious for her and he acted up they'd tell her.

 **Time skip, scene change**

F. Trunks was coming in from working out in the yard when the laughing sounds of his mother and F. Mai caught his ears, he smiled at the sight as he opened the fridge door and took out a gallon of peach/mango Kool-Aid, taking the cap off and drinking it straight from the jug,

" Trunks, why can't you and your father use a glass? " Bulma gently chided him, hands on her hips.

Vegeta came into the kitchen at that time and did the same thing, only he got the milk before F. Trunks finished the jug and threw it in the recycling while his father threw his in the trash before leaving the room again.

" Well at least **one** of you know where to put the plastics! " Bulma called out, knowing her husband could hear her.

" Having us sort the trash doesn't stop any one else from doing it! " He replied from upstairs.

" At least it's a few less people polluting the planet! " Bulma called back.

" Not my planet! "

" Oh yes, it is! You've lived here for nearly 11 years now, not to mention married one of the most beautiful and smartest humans on this mud ball planet that you've so loving called at the beginning! "

" Don't start that shit again Woman! "

" Don't you start calling me ' Woman ' again either you damn space monkey! "

" So, anything good happen while you and the girls were out? " F. Trunks asked F. Mai as she also went to the fridge and got out another peach/mango Kool-Aid, but she went and got a glass from the cupboard. As she was pouring the drink, she answered him,

" Well I got myself a new knife and I met a nice man in the food court at lunch. "

F. Trunks tensed at hearing the last part, but quickly recovered before she could notice, but his mother did and made a note to him talk about it later.

" Really? What's his name? " he asked her.

" Sharpener. I nearly caused him to lose his lunch when I got up to throw mine away. " she answered, taking a drank of the Kool-Aid.

" Going to see him again? " he asked trying to be nonchalant about it, but she, along with Bulma, who now had stopped arguing/flirting, with Vegeta, caught it. F. Mai placed the glass down before answering,

" Yes, he asked when he could see me again and we made plans to meet up again outside of the mall and go get a coffee. " her voice getting tense.

" When? " he asked, not bothering to hide the tension in his voice now.

" Vegeta! " Bulma called out, seeing a fight coming, the two ignored her as they stared the other down, one with arms crossed over their chest the other with hands at their sides, fists clenched.

" What, what is it!? " Vegeta called as he came into the kitchen but knew what it was when he saw his son and the girl's postures.

" Trunks! " he called out to him, but he ignored him, until he grabbed his arm and pulled him outside. Neither he nor F. Mai not looking away or relaxing until he and his father was out of sight. Sighing in frustration, F. Mai turned and leaned against the sink, head bent down.

" Mai? " Bulma asked walking towards her, slowly reaching out and putting a gentle hand on her shoulder, leaning around, trying to look her in the eye.

" He has no right to act like that. " she said, more to herself than to Bulma.

" I know sweetie. But he's just worried about you. " Bulma replied trying counsel her.

" He doesn't need to worry about me! I can take care of myself! " F. Mai shouted angrily before calming down again, " Sorry. It's just… " she apologized, looking down again.

" It's fine. I know how Saiyan men can be. You need to talk to him, but only after you two take breather! " Bulma waved it off, laughing and giving her a light elbow to the side, just as loud bang resounded throughout the compound, F. Mai tensed, automatically and unconsciously reaching for her shotgun at her shoulder when Bulma grabbed her hand, smiling again,

" Don't worry, that's normal around here. " calming her with an easy nature.

" Sorry. Habit. "

" Completely understandable. "

" I'm going to my room and get some rest. Thank you Bulma. " F. Mai replied, taking her glass with her as she left the kitchen.

" No problem sweetie. " Bulma replied watching her leave.

 **Outside while the two were talking,**

" What was that all about? " Vegeta asked when he dragged F. Trunks far enough away from the house, so they could talk.

" I don't know! All Mai said was that she met a guy at the mall and..and….Ugh! " he punched the nearest thing to him, which happened to be a thick tree, splintering it and turning it to a pile of green leaves and splinters.

" This wouldn't have anything to do with you two sleeping together at the party is it? " Vegeta asked calmly.

" I don't know what it is! I guess I'm just being overprotective of her. I know I shouldn't because she can take care of herself. " F. Trunks sat down on the ground, crossing his legs under him, arms resting on his knees.

" Seems to me that you've got it bad for this girl. Given how you acted and beat the living shit and piss out of that weakling. Literally! His pants were so soiled the medical staff had to cut them off him and hose him down before they could treat him! Hahhaahh! " Vegeta laughed, sitting down across from his son in the same sitting position.

" Was I really that awful that night? " F. Trunks asked quietly, head cast down.

" Awful?! Ha! That was the funniest thing I've ever seen! And then you hauling that girl over your shoulder and taking her up the stairs?! Hahah! Reminds me of how I took your mother! "

" Father! I do NOT want to hear how I was conceived! "

" Of course she insulted me first and actually had the nerve to slap me across the face.. "

" Father! "

" Alright I'll stop. "

They were quiet for a moment before Vegeta said, " Calm down some more and go talk to the girl. But first, clean up that mess you made, or we'll never hear the end of it from your mother. " he laughed again before getting up and leaving, grabbing F. Trunks' head and ruffling it as he pushed him down, nearly touching his ankles as he did.

F. Trunks watched him go with a perplexed look before a slow smile crept up on his lips as he blasted the splintered wood and leaves away into ash.

 **Here's the first ch. Hope ya'll like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. Is a little dark fair warning, in the beginning, everything else is ok, except one part, but I put a warning for it too.**

F. Mai sighed deeply as she sunk down into the tub up to her chin. Any chance she got, she would take a nice long soak in the tub that was in the bathroom joined to her room. Back with the androids it was quick bathes, but that was paradise compared to what they all went through with Black. At least with the androids they still had power and clean running water. With Black all they had was very little to no food, no power except for anything battery powered, very little clean water. It was a living hell on earth, people were killed or died trying to find food or water. If they ventured out and Black saw them, he'd blast them away. If they stayed inside and out of sight, they died of starvation or thirst out fear that Black would find them and kill them. They were damned if did and damned if they didn't.

Closing her eyes for a moment she saw their faces, all looking at her in trust, hope, protection, some in awe and admiration…

" _Mai! "_ a voice called to her, turning around, she saw Haru and Maki running towards her, there was fear in their eyes, a dark figure behind them with red eyes and a white menacing grin.

" _Haru, Maki! Get down! "_ she shouted aiming her shotgun at the figure behind them, the people behind her screamed as she fired. The figure disappeared as the shot struck it, then that horrible laughter sounded,

" _You missed me! "_ he taunted.

Looking down, she gasped and dropped her gun. Haru and Maki were on the ground unmoving and blood coming from their forms, she ran towards them, tears running down her face, she picked them both up, their blood soaking her clothes, but she didn't care as she held them to her crying,

" _No! No! NO! NOOO! "_ she cried as she rocked their lifeless forms in her arms.

" _Look at you! Your no better than I am! "_

" _LAIR! "_ she shouted in anger at the voice.

" _Look around you and tell me that you aren't any different. You killed them all! "_ the voice replied.

Looking around, she saw the survivors all on the ground, blood seeping onto the black ground and coming towards her and covering her, she tried to wipe it off, but it remained like a tattoo, no matter how hard she tried to rid herself of it.

" _Mai. "_ a voice called to her again, looking down she saw Maki and Haru looking up at her the blood all over them except for the tear tracks on their little cheeks,

" _Mai, why? "_ Maki asked.

" _Why did you kill us? "_ Haru asked

" _I'm sorry! I'm sorry! "_ she cried as she reached for them, but they moved away the closer she got.

" _Mai! "_ another voice called to her.

" _Mai! "_ it called again, louder this time.

" _Mai! "_ again, this time a loud bang.

F. Mai opened her eyes, looking around, she saw F. Trunks standing there, his hands on her shoulders, he; along with everything else in the bathroom, was wet. He looked worried as he looked at her.

" I heard splashing and you crying. Are you alright? " He asked when he saw her confused look before she launched herself at him, soaking him further and causing a blush to form as he felt her naked form against him. He didn't know what to do at first, but her cries made it easy for him as he wrapped his arms around her, sitting them both down on the tile floor.

" Shhh. It's alright. " he soothed as he held her, rubbing her back and rocking her gently.

" They were dead! I killed them! All of them! The survivors, Haru, and Maki! Ooohhh, Haru and Maki! I-I-shot them! I was aiming for Him and I shot them instead! " F. Mai cried, clutching to his shirt as the tears came down harder and her breathe began to hitch.

" Shhh, it's alright Mai. It was just a bad dream Mai. You would never hurt them or anyone. You saved them. " he soothed again.

" No, I didn't! " she shouted.

" Black killed them Mai. Not you. It was all Black and Zamasu. You got them to safety. You didn't know what that bastard was capable of Mai, none of us did. " he calmly replied.

" There was so much blood…. ( hic, cough, cough! ) "

" Breathe. Just breathe. Your safe here. He's not going to hurt you or anyone anymore. I won't let him or anyone else hurt you, _tomodachi_. I swear it. " he whispered the last part as he held her to him, continuing to rub her back and rocking her gently until she cried herself out and fell asleep.

F. Trunks slowly got up, still holding her to him, taking a large towel with him as he stepped over the mangled door and out of the bathroom, to her bed. He gently laid her down there and began to gently dry her off, keeping his eyes on her face or to her stomach or legs as he dried her off. He didn't know which drawer was which of her dresser, so he pulled the covers down and covered her with them. Before he moved away from her, he saw that some of her bangs was in her face, he gently moved them away from her face, wiping away a few tears that escaped again as she continued to sleep, hopefully better than what she had in the tub.

He walked back to the bathroom, unplugged the tub, picked up the mangled door, went outside placed it by the trash bin to been thrown away, came back inside, got a mop and back to F. Mai's room to mop up the water on the floor.

On his way back, his mother and father saw him going up the stairs with the mop, they looked to each other then back at him as he disappeared upstairs.

" Your turn. " Vegeta replied going to the kitchen.

" Your lucky that I wanted to talk to him anyway. " Bulma called after him as she followed after her older son.

Seeing him going into F. Mai's room, her curiosity peaked even more as she continued to follow him, she raised her hand to knock, he came to the door,

" Something wrong mother? " he asked.

" Everything ok in there? " she asked back nodding to the mop in his hand.

" Yes. Mai...had a nightmare. " he answered, looking back behind him, Bulma assumed that F. Mai had cried herself to sleep.

" But why the mop? " she asked again.

" I-uh broke the bathroom door down to get to her and she was splashing the water everywhere. I was just cleaning up after I put her to bed. " he answered nervously, scratching the back of his head, reminding her of Goku, Gohan, and Goten when they were nervous.

" She alright? "

" For the moment. "

" She say what it was about? "

" She didn't have to. It was about what happened with Zamasu. She was blaming herself. "

" Oh, the poor thing. Neither one of you knew what that monster was capable of. "

" That's what I told her. I'll stay with her until she wakes up. "

" Alright then. But do you think you can come back down stairs for a minute? I'd like to talk to you about something. "

" Of course, mother. But if it's about earlier, I'm afraid that I don't have the answers for my behavior. "

" That's fine. But I still want to talk to you about. "

" Alright. Let me clean up the bathroom and I'll be there when I'm done. "

Bulma laughed at that, " I'm glad to see at least one of my boys willing to clean something, I can't get little you to clean up his room without involving your dad! "

F. Trunks laughed a little himself as they parted ways.

 **Time skip**

F. Trunks came down the stairs and found his mother on the couch, his father sitting in one of the matching chairs near the couch.

" Mother? " he said as he came into the living room.

" Hey sweetie. Come, sit. " Bulma said, patting the cushion next to hers.

F. Trunks came over and sat down beside her.

" Now mind telling me about earlier? " she asked him.

" Like I told father, I don't know what happened. Mai mentioned meeting this guy at the mall and I didn't like it. " he answered.

" I could tell. You tensed when she said she met a man. You got jealous. " she replied.

" I didn't…. "

" Yes. You did. I smelled it. " Vegeta said, interrupting him.

" I just don't want her to get hurt. " F. Trunks replied.

" Is that what their calling it these days now? " Vegeta asked, eyebrow raised.

" Oh, hush you! Sweetie there's nothing wrong with you worrying about her, she's your friend and you did sleep together… "

" Which I have no memory of. Though I admit it's not the first time I've woken up beside a girl, but this was different because I know Mai. The other girls I barely knew or even their names. But Mai, she's the first person I've connected with since my master Gohan. She's my best friend, I shouldn't have done that to her. "

" You must've felt something for her for you to act like a territorial Saiyan male over his mate. " Vegeta said.

" I still don't understand? She's my friend. " F. Trunks asked, confused by his father's words.

" How would you describe this girl? " Vegeta asked back.

" What do you mean? "

" Just answer the question! " Vegeta ordered.

" She's very brave. Strong. Stubborn. Determined. Strong-willed. A fighter. Yet she's also very kind, considerate, caring, compassionate, funny, sweet. " F. Trunks answered just a little black kitten came in and climbed up to his lap, looking down, he smiled, picking the kitten up, looking at it.

" Well hello there. You remind me of someone I knew back home. " he spoke kindly to the little cat, who only meowed in reply to his words as he put it down and stretched his arm out, the kitten walked up his arm and pawed at his shoulder before curling up and going to sleep without a care.

Bulma smiled at the scene, but then frowned, but before she could ask, F. Trunks answered, " Mai had a cat just like this in her hideout. We found him between pieces of concrete, scared to death and hurt. We had some cat food with us and Mai coaxed him out, while he ate, I tended to the paw. He followed us back to her place and stayed with us until we planned to make a run for here with the time machine. "

" Why did you have cat food? " Vegeta asked, again before Bulma could ask.

" It was all we had to eat, that and dog food. Before we left the hideout, Mai had found a can of meat and told me to eat it. But I only ate half of it and gave her the other half, she refused at first, but her stomach growling changed her mind. " F. Trunks answered with a wistful smile as he petted the cat's head. Looking up, he saw that his mother's eyes were tearing up and his father looked angry.

" And Black was the cause for you and your…friend to resort to eating that disgusting food that Bulma's parents feed to their animals? "

" Yes. It was that or starve. "

" No wonder you were eating so little. " Bulma whispered, her voice starting to crack.

" I wasn't about to you...uh, future you and Mai starve either. There was little food as it was and given my appetite… " F. Trunks trailed off as he heard his mother's tears and soft sobs.

He went to comfort her like he had done before when her future self would cry, but his father came over and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her to him as she cried louder. F. Trunks watched this in awe, before he moved over and hugged his mother's other side, she surprised him when she pulled him to her and held him to her. He was even more surprised than shocked when he felt his father's other arm came around him as well, then his tears started to fall too, as this was the first time his father willing held him and not push him away.

 **Time skip**

F. Mai slowly woke up, the sun hitting her in the face once more. Stretching, she turned over and saw that F. Trunks was laying beside her, facing her, on top of the covers, one arm under his head, the other resting on his stomach. She smiled as she looked at his peaceful face as he slept, it was rare to see him at ease.

A light purring caught her attention in the quiet room just then, looking down at the source, her eyes widen at seeing a black kitten under F. Trunks' hand, sleeping just as peacefully as he was. As if sensing it was being watched, the little kitten opened its eyes and looked up at her curiously.

F. Mai smiled a little more, reaching out to the kitten, it got up from F. Trunks' hand and went to her hand. As she petted it, she heard F. Trunks,

" Remind you of someone? "

Laughing lightly, she replied, " Just smaller. Does he have a name? "

" No. Not yet she doesn't. "

" A girl huh? Well, how about…. Tack? "

" Tack? That's an odd name for a girl. "

" Well you named the boy one Screech. "

" Only because he screeched when we picked him up. "

They laughed at that. When they calmed down, he asked, " Feeling any better? "

" I think so. But I guess it's to be expected after what we went through. " she answered, now playing with Tack.

" Yeah, I guess so. I still have nightmares from what that bastard did to you and mom. And I'm sorry about yesterday, when I got upset about you meeting that guy. "

" It's fine. But you shouldn't be jealous Trunks. We're not together, we only slept together, which neither one of us can remember. And why didn't you tell me about your nightmares? "

" Because they started going away the more at ease I got here. I'm surprised yours just now started. And I know we're not together, I'm just..ugh! I'm worried that your going to get hurt by him. "

" Hey, I can take care of myself. And if he does try anything, I'll send him to the hospital. And they haven't just started, I've had them just as long as you, this one was just a really bad one. "

" Want to talk about it? "

" I don't know if I can just yet. It was so horrible. All that blood…. "

" Hey. Look at me. " he reached over and cupped her cheek,

She looked to him, tears welling up again, " You saved them. You protected them. You did everything you could to keep them safe. You didn't know what that bastard could do and neither did I. You didn't kill them or anyone. You are not a bad person Mai. "

" I used to be. "

" That was the old you and even then, you didn't kill anyone. "

" Do you always have to justify everything? "

" No. Only when it needs to be. " he answered with a silly grin, earning him a smack to the head, followed by a laugh as he rubbed his head and fake whined about it.

" Hey, what time is it? " she asked after she calmed down, looking over at the clock, she gasped as she saw the time, " Oh no! I'm going to be late for work! " she exclaimed, getting up, F. Trunks closing his eyes as she did so.

" Mother gave you the day off to rest Mai. " He said to her as he heard her moving around.

" Yesterday was my day off? " she said in confusion as she put on her underwear and went to put on her uniform, stopping when he finished talking.

" Yes, and I told her about last night. Not everything, but she got the idea and said that you can take the day off as well. And I agree. We train together if you'd like. Or we can go around the city. "

" I think some training would be great. It'll help with the tension. " she replied, putting on training shorts and a sports bra. " You can open your eyes now. " she said, seeing him with his eyes still closed, when he did, she smiled at him and winked playfully before heading out the door.

F. Trunks followed soon afterwards, Tack in hand.

 **Time skip**

It was nearing lunch time and F. Trunks and Mai were out back throwing punches and kicks at the other, normally F. Trunks'd be in the GR with his father and she would be patrolling the grounds with her team, but her backup took her place today. Or she'd be at the shooting range as it was getting close to lunch time, but given her nightmare she had, she didn't even want to look at her shotgun or any gun for that matter for a while, so she settled into hand to hand combat with F. Trunks.

It was a warm day and they were slick with sweat. (F. Trunks is shirtless! Drooll! 😉) Their smaller selves, along with Shu and Pilaf; were sitting on beach chairs by the pool watching them and drinking some lemonade that Bunny had made. Little Mai was blushing like mad seeing F. Trunks without his shirt, little Trunks was too seeing F. Mai dressed like she was. Though they were blushing like crazy, they were also impressed with the fighting the two were doing.

Every punch or kick that was delivered by F. Trunks, F. Mai blocked and then throw back at him, which was blocked as well. Of course, it changed when the wind picked up some and blew F. Trunks' hair in his face, blocking his view. F. Mai smirked and dropped down to kick his legs out from him as he threw out a punch, but he sensed her kick and jumped up away from her, floating up above her, but that didn't stop her as she jumped up level with his head; earning an awed gasp from the children below and swung a kick to his head, he caught her ankle and then her other one as she swung it at him. She then used his weight against him and swung him over her and they landed on the ground with her on his stomach and her legs holding his hands down.

" Whoowhoo! Nice one Mai! " Pilaf and Shu cheered.

" Yay! Go big me! " Little Mai cheered.

" That was awesome! " Little Trunks cheered, clapping his hands and standing up along with the others as they joined in on the clapping.

F. Mai blushed at all the cheering and loosed her grip, which she realized a second too late that was a mistake as F. Trunks kicked up off the ground and spun them around and pinned her to the ground. Blowing his hair out of his face, he looked down at her and smirked a smirk identical to his father's.

" I win. " he said.

" Oh really? " she challenged, bringing her feet under him and kicked him off, he grunted at the force, but quickly took a fighting stance, one that little Trunks recognized as one that Goku uses, making him raise his eyebrow in confusion.

F. Mai also took the same stance and readied for him to move when a voice called out to her, she turned her head and saw Sharpener. He was in a delivery uniform with a large package on one shoulder, keeping it there with his arm, his bicep bulging under the strain of keeping it steady.

" Hi Sharpener! " she called back, relaxing her pose and going over to him, grabbing a towel as she did.

F. Trunks relaxed also and followed to get the package from the guy as it was probably for his mother or grandpa.

" What brings you here? " F. Mai asked as she got closer to him, drying the sweat from her face, she didn't miss the look he gave her as he quickly looked her up and down before he answered, clearing his throat,

" Uh, I got a package for Ms. Briefs. You, uh live here too? " He asked, looking back at her face, getting a little tense when he noticed F. Trunks, now standing beside her.

" Yes. I'm also head of security. " She answered.

" Wow really!? " He replied surprised, _' Well that would explain the callous' I felt on her hands yesterday. '_

F. Trunks cleared his throat. " Mai? Who's this? " he asked, glaring at Sharpener.

" Oh hush, Sharpener this my best friend T... "

" Tank. " F. Trunks said quickly, as it would be strange for there to be two Trunks' living here.

" Tank? " Sharpener asked, almost laughing, but stopped at the look he got from the other male.

" It's a nickname and that's all you need to know. Is this the man you told me about meeting yesterday? " ' Tank ' asked F. Mai, not taking his eyes off Sharpener.

" Yes, Tank. Now be nice. Why don't you take that package to your mom? " F. Mai answered, playing along with the name, she herself had to stop from laughing at his name choose, but in a way, he was built like a Tank and it was close to his actual name too.

" Mom? You mean Ms. Briefs? " Sharpener asked, looking at him again.

" Yeah, Tank's my big brother. Gotta problem with that delivery boy? " Trunks asked, annoyed with this guy.

" Boys… " F. Mai stressed to them, glaring, making them flinch and sigh,

" Sorry Mai. "

" Well as much as I'd appreciate you taking this to Ms. Briefs. She's the one that must sign the form, company policy. " Sharpener said after a tense minute

" Tank, why don't you get your mom while Trunks and I keep Sharpener company. " F. Mai suggested, nudging him to go. He did so, but reluctantly, but little him whispered to him,

" Don't worry. I'll watch him. I don't like how he smells either. "

" Thanks, little bro. " ' Tank ' said ruffling his hair a little and smiling kindly at him before turning another glare at Sharpener before leaving to go find his mother.

" Sorry about that. He's just being protective. " F. Mai said as he left.

" That's a bit overestimated. What were you two doing? " Sharpener replied, looking in the same direction before looking back at her.

" Oh just some self defense training for my job, we usually do a few rounds at lunch before I go back to work. " she answered.

" Aww shit! " Trunks cursed.

" Trunks! " F. Mai scolded.

" Sorry. But I need to go get you some lunch to take with you before you go back to work. " he said and ran into the house to get her something to eat, along with telling his dad about this guy.

" Those two sure do like you. " Sharpener commented at how well the two acts around her.

" Yeah. Their good friends. I'm glad I met Tank a year ago. " she replied, smiling.

" A year ago?! You act like you've known each other forever. Like since childhood or infancy! " he exclaimed in shock.

" Yeah. We both were having a bad year the day we met, and we just clicked. " she answered like it was nothing big.

" Huh. " he said.

They were quiet for a moment until Sharpener asked, " So, uh, we still on for that coffee? "

" Yes. If nothing doesn't happen here. " she answered just as Trunks came out with three large stacked sandwiches and a platter of slightly less stacked sandwiches in his hands one plate balanced on his head, his dad was behind him with a large pitcher of the lemonade and glasses in his hands, the glasses being stacked onto each other.

" Tank still not back with his mother yet Mai? " Vegeta asked, looking at the young man in front of her.

F. Mai raised her eyebrow at the name and then looked at Trunks, who shrugged his shoulders and looked back to Sharpener, she'd let it go this time as it was necessary until Sharpener left the compound.

" No, Mr. Vegeta. But he should be here soon. " she answered professionally to him, bowing her head slightly.

" Well until he gets here, why don't you and the children go have lunch. **You** can stay there and wait for my son and wife to return. " Vegeta ordered to Sharpener as he made to follow her to the table.

" Yes sir! " Sharpener replied, straightening up and not moving a muscle.

When they all got to the table, F. Mai whispered to both Trunks and Vegeta, " What is wrong with you two?! " glaring a glare that matched theirs if not fiercer looking,

" We don't trust him. " Trunks answered, looking back at Sharpener.

" There's nothing wrong with him. He seems harmless enough. " she answered, sitting down with them and taking a bite of her sandwich.

" You may not think so, but our noses say differently, he smells like that fool Yamcha did when he was cheating on Bulma before she dumped him. " Vegeta said.

" What do you mean smell? " little Mai asked, taking a sandwich off the platter.

" Our sense of smell is greater than a human's, even greater than a dog's. And right now, he, " Vegeta pointed to Sharpener with his thumb, " Smells like another female or females as there's more than one scent. "

" Could it be from his day at work? He is a delivery boy after all. " F. Mai asked.

" Perhaps. **if** the smells were faint, these are strong. Like touching you strong. " Vegeta answered.

" Yes. But he is also good looking, maybe the women were hitting on him or trying to seduce him. " F. Mai supplied, taking a long drank of the lemonade, closing her eyes as she did, savoring it.

" Well that could be it too. " little Mai commented as well, looking over at Sharpener, who still stood there waiting and if she wasn't mistaken, taking quick glances at her Future self when she wasn't looking. _' Though he's nowhere near as handsome as Future Trunks. '_ she thought as she compared him to Future Trunks.

" That might be it too Papa. " Trunks said.

" Quite agreeing with your girlfriend just to impress her. However, I will take that into account. But if we're going to be seeing more of him around here and the scents don't change...Tank and I are going to go hunting. " Vegeta said, smirking and laughing darkly.

" Can I come too? " Trunks asked.

" Not this time Trunks. "

" Awe man. " he pouted, but Vegeta leaned down to whisper in his ear, " If you promise to keep quiet about it, we'll take you with us. If you let it slip, your grounded for a month and doing double time in the GR and no video games either. Got it? "

" Ohh I get it! I promise Papa! Cross my heart and hoped to… " Trunks was cut off by his father's hand over his mouth, " Don't finish that sentence. Your word is good enough, boy. "

F. Mai looked over at Sharpener again and saw that Bulma and ' Tank ' were now standing with him. ' Tank ' was holding the package in his hand and Bulma was signing the form, smiling and being friendly with him as he tipped his cap to her, turning to her, he smiled and waved to her before he left.

' Tank ' watched him until he was out of sight and F. Mai could see him instantly relax and was back to being his gentle self again. Bulma and he came over to the table and joined them for lunch.

" Feeling better sweetie? " Bulma asked as she and ' Tank ' sat down on either side her, with Bulma being closer to Vegeta.

" Yes. I think the training helped. And thank you for letting me have the day off. I'm sorry the trouble. "

" Oh sweetie it ain't that big a deal. You can have tomorrow off too if you need it. " Bulma replied.

" Oh no that's alright. Besides work will help too. "

" If your sure… "

" I am. Thank you. "

Little Mai, Pilaf, and Shu looked at her like she grew a second head. " It would appear that our Mai of the Future has changed her ways. " Pilaf whispered.

" Yeah. She's much nicer. And kinder. " Shu agreed.

" The three of us in the future must have made the same wish as we did, but instead of being 8-year old's, we were turned into infants " little Mai suggested.

" She may be kinder and nicer, but Kami help the poor soul that pisses her off! " F. Trunks said across from them, making them jump.

" Sorry. Couldn't help but hear you. " he smiled, pointing to his ear with a wink, making little Mai swoon and faint again!

" Not again! Mai! " little Trunks exclaimed, catching her before she hit the floor.

" Is she alright? " Both F. Trunks and Mai asked leaning over the table to look at the two.

" Maybe you should kiss her and wake her up? " Vegeta joked, making F. Trunks blush and F. Mai to look at him in confusion, making Bulma and Vegeta laugh at the inside joke.

" Trunks. " Vegeta said as they calmed down.

Both heads turned to him, " Future….ok maybe we should call you Tank instead, that way there's no confusion on who myself or your mother are talking to. " Vegeta continued before finishing, " Let's go hunting later. "

" Hunting? " Tank asked.

" Yes. "

" Uh. Ok. What are we hunting? "

" You'll see. And Trunks can come too, given that his little girlfriend hasn't fainted again. "

" I think she should see a doctor about that. She's too young to be fainting like that. "

Pilaf, Shu, Bulma, and Vegeta fell over at hearing this. Tank looked at them and asked, " What? " honestly not knowing what was wrong.

" Exactly how long were around Future Gohan? " Vegeta asked as he got up.

" Uh, 13 years of my life. " he answered, scratching the back of his head.

" Why 13? " Bulma asked.

" That's how old I was when he was murdered by the androids of my time. " Tank became quiet after that and quietly ate his lunch, F. Mai put her arm around his shoulders in comfort, Pilaf and Shu watching the interaction with amazement at how she was so different from the Mai of this time.

" Say Mai? " Shu asked her.

" Yes Shu? " F. Mai replied looking over at him.

" What happened to us and you? " Shu asked again, pointing to him and Pilaf and back to her.

Sighing, " I was wondering when you'd ask. Normally I'd not say much, but since our world is gone and this time line is completely different, I don't suppose it'd hurt anything. Could it Trun..Tank? " she looked to him as she finished.

" I suppose not, but you never know for certain. " he answered, still not fully there, but he was listening.

" I'll tell you later. " F. Mai said as she thought it over and figured it best to tell the three together instead of just the two in front of her.

She laughed when she saw them pout and shoulders sag in defeat. " You two certainly haven't changed much. Still pouting and sulking. " she laughed again as they pouted even more.

 **Time skip, scene change**

" There he is. " Vegeta said as he and his sons followed after Sharpener later that day in the air so as he wouldn't see them.

" Why are we doing this again? " Trunks asked.

" To see if he can be trusted with Mai. " Tank answered.

" And to see if he's trying to use her like that weakling scar face did to your mother when they were dating. " Vegeta also answered.

They had followed him well into the night and so far, he didn't go into any bars or clubs. Didn't go to any young lady's home or met up with any woman. But it was just one night too, they'd have to watch him a while still just to be safe. All three of them liked and respected F. Mai and though they knew she could handle herself damn well, it always helps to have at little extra muscle and some dirt on an enemy.

They followed him all the way to his house, a rather nice one for a delivery boy. Vegeta recalled that Gohan's mate once talked about this boy and how he was a sleaze and was arrogant and thought about nothing but himself and how he looked to the girls just to get in bed with them and then leave them. He could've changed his ways, but then again…you never know.

 **Time skip, 5 months**

So far, everything between F. Mai and Sharpener were going fine, he officially asked her out 2 months after they met and for the last 3 they've been dating. Since F. Mai had been hired on as the head of security, the compound and living area of Capsule Corp. were safer then they had ever been, even on her off days; but that was because of a blue long haired muscle bound young man, no one dared to come onto the property after word got out about her taking three armed hoods out single handedly. Of course one of the hoods managed to take a swipe at her with another knife he had hidden in his boots, but he didn't stay conscious long afterwards when she knocked the knife out of his hand and knocked him out in two moves while at the same time kicking his friend back as he tried to get the jump on her while she was distracted, the first guy was knocked out when he charged at her, a kick to the back of his head and he was out before he hit the ground. ( all three had knifes. )

The cut she received needed about 5 stitches, but it would've been more or worse if she hadn't had moved when she saw the blade glinting in the light of the nightlight above them. It was no different than the wounds she had gotten while fighting Black, which in some cases was worse than a cut to the stomach.

Right now, her and Sharpener were at a restaurant on another date,

" So, how's work? " he asked her, taking a sip of his white wine.

" Since that last attempted break in? Slow. But not boring, that's for sure. " she answered, taking a drink of her water.

" Speaking of, how's your cut healing? "

" It's healing fine, the doctor says it might scar, but compared to last year, it's a cat scratch. "

" Really? Must've been some year. "

" You have no idea. " she sighed, looking down as she thought back on what had happened, " A lot of my friends was killed in an explosion. "

"" I'm sorry to hear that. What explosion was it? I haven't heard anything about it happening? " he condoled, putting his hand on hers by her plate.

" It wasn't anything near here, I'd doubt it be heard about in the city. "

" But if people were killed it be all over the news. "

" Not where I'm from it won't. "

" Oh. Wait, you weren't in a cult, were you? "

" What? No! It's that where I'm from is very very far away from here and was dangerous. " she answered getting upset and taking her hand out of his.

" I'm sorry. I didn't mean to assume that, it just sounded like something a cult would do that's all. " he amended quickly not wanting to upset her any further.

Taking a breath to calm herself a little, she decided to lie, " It was a mining accident. "

" A mining accident? "

" Yeah. " and she wouldn't say anything more, so they continued with their dinner.

Later, they walked around the park a bit and then back to CC. As the gate opened to let F. Mai in, Sharpener leaned in to kiss her, but at the last second, she turned her head and he kissed her cheek. She smiled apologically at him when he pulled back to look at her, he returned it with one of his own, but she could see that it was slightly tense, which she could understand. During a few of their make-outs he tried to go further, but whenever she felt it getting that way, she'd stop him, and they would then sit on the couch and watch a movie. And a few times she's do like she just did and turn away from his kiss. She did like him, but not enough to sleep with him, at least not yet anyway.

" Well, goodnight. " She said quickly after an awkward silence, walking quickly through the gate and up to the front door, as she opened the door, she could hear someone shouting, it wasn't Bulma and Vegeta, she knew their shouting matches, this was a full on arguing, but only one sided, it sounded like F. Trunks, or Tank as he was being called now.

Following the shouts, she found him and his girlfriend, a girl he had met not too long after Sharpener had come over with that package for Bulma. F. Mai had met her only a handful of times and she seemed nice enough, but it appeared that something had happened, bad enough for Tank to shout at her. They were in the living room, another man was there, one she didn't recognize and was going to have a word with whoever let him in at front desk. He was also half dressed along with Tank's girlfriend, well apparently ex-girlfriend now, who she wants to punch for betraying him like this.

( minor cussing fair warning )

" Well your one to talk Tank! I've seen how you look at that bitch at the security desk! " the girl shouted back.

The man just stood there looking between the two and was the only one to see F. Mai.

" I don't look at her any different then I do you and don't call Mai a bitch! You're the one that was fixing to fuck some bucktoothed toothpick hillbilly! " Tank shouted.

" Hey! I ain't bucktoothed! " the man intervened, getting upset about being called that and a toothpick! He was muscular himself, but not like the guy shouting at his girl, who apparently was playing them both.

" Oh like you haven't fucked that cunt! " she shouted back.

" Excuse me! " F. Mai shouted this time, drawing the other 2's attention to her. " I think you both need to leave. " she ordered, starring them down.

" I ain't going nowhere you little whore! "

" You shouldn't have said that. " Tank said, rubbing the side of his face and standing back further away from his now ex.

" Oh a little whore am I? Who's the one sneaking around with two guys? I know for a fact it's not me. And since you're the only other woman in this room… " F. Mai taunted.

" Oh just your mouth you little…" she charged at her, but F. Mai stepped to the side, letting her fall forward and hit the table behind her, splitting her forehead open on the sharp corner, seeing the blood only seemed to anger her further as she turned and tried again, but F. Mai punched her dead in the face, not enough to knock her out, but enough to get the point across.

" Hey! " Hillbilly boy exclaimed as he went help the girl, but Tank blocked his path, he gulped and stayed put.

" I suggest you get your shirt and leave. And I better not catch you around here again. Or her for that matter. Got it? " Tank said, crossing his arms over his chest, muscles flexing, scaring the other male, who quickly did as he said and left.

" Are you done yet? " F. Mai asked when the girl grabbed her nose to stop the bleeding.

The girl made to get up again, but the look F. Mai gave her stopped her in her tracks, " You better leave while your still able to. Because if you come at me again, you'll wake up in the hospital. "

The girl was angry, embarrassed at being bested, and scared shitless grabbing her clothes and purse and left in a huff. It was a good 20 or so minutes before either her or Tank talked.

Tank sat down on the other couch and contemplated weather or not to incinerate the couch he caught his now ex-girlfriend and that hillbilly guy on just a while ago.

" So, how was your night? " he asked tiredly, not physically, but mentally as he rubbed his head, she came to seat next to him, rubbing his back in support.

" Better than yours. Though Sharpener did think I was in a cult when I mentioned my friends dying, I covered it by saying it was a mining accident and leaving it at that. " she laughed as she saw a smile on his face at the cult comment.

" And what made him think that? " he asked, looking at her.

" When the ' accident ' wasn't reported. "

" Ah. "

" What happened here? " she asked.

" Well, I was helping mother in the lab when her assistant called down and said that Shelly was here and that she had a friend with her. She also seemed a little hesitant to say anything more, so I thanked her and told mother that I'd go see what Shelly wanted. So, image my shock when I came in here as this is the only place I allowed her to be at, at least until I could trust her enough to be anywhere else, her ' friend ' and her were on the couch, making out and were nearly in the process of fucking each other! We'd been arguing until you came in. " he answered.

" You going to incinerate that couch? " she asked.

" Thought about it….ahh what the hell. " he replied, raised his hand and in a flash the couch was gone, not even a pile of ash was left of it.

" Better? "

" Much. Ice cream? "

" Sure. Lead the way. " She smiled, getting up and followed him to the kitchen.

 **Here's ch. 2! Hope ya'll liked it!**

 **Thank You: LEBEM, hlynb93, and Billy Shears 98 for following**

 **And Thank You: Kaimitan and Billy Shears 98 for favoriting last ch.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: not sure if this one might be considered M rated or not, but I'm making M rated for suggestive themes, cussing, blood, and slight gore, nothing too graphic but still bloody and a little gory.**

 **Morning,**

Bulma stretched her arms out as she rose up from her and Vegeta's bed. She didn't look over to her husband's side as she knew he always woke before she did to do his training. After doing her business in the bathroom, she walked down to the kitchen for her cup of coffee, that she knew Vegeta had pre-programmed into the coffee maker for her, though he'd deny it 'til he was red in the face, she knew better. She noticed that the GR wasn't running, though she drew that up to how she usually came down when breakfast had just gotten done and her boys would be eating away when she would walk in.

However, when she did get into the kitchen, she noticed that two of her boys was missing, along with F. Mai.

" Where's Tank, Vegeta and Future Mai? " she asked her youngest.

Trunks stopped long enough to answer her, " In the living-room. " and went back to eating.

Grabbing her coffee cup from the machine, she went to the kitchen to see what was wrong for the three to be there instead of eating breakfast with the rest of the family. She got her answer when she saw Vegeta leaning against the frame of the entryway and saw F. Mai and Tank on one of the matching couches, the other was missing for some reason, they still had their clothes on from yesterday. Tank had his back to the back cushions of the couch, a small pillow under his head, one arm was outstretched with F. Mai's head on it, his other arm was wrapped rather protectively around F. Mai's middle with one of her arms cradled in it while her other was outstretched, the blanket that was on the back of the couch was now covering their waists down to their feet, well F. Mai's feet, Tank's was sticking out. Both had a peaceful look on their faces.

" How long have they been there? " she whispered to him, leaning on him a bit, taking a sip of her coffee.

" Since late last night. Tank and that girlfriend of his had an argument and broke up. " he answered quietly, still looking at the two.

" What happened? " she asked again, she had been late coming in from the lab last night, she figured that Shelly and Tank had gone out after he met up with her.

" Remember that ' friend ' she had with her? Apparently, Tank caught them about to fuck on our missing couch. " he answered again.

" What! That hussy! " she whispered harshly, not wanting to wake to the two.

" Don't worry. Future Mai took care of her. "

" What do you mean? "

" She came home and walked into the argument. I was in the kitchen when I heard everything start to get nasty, but after she ' kindly ' asked her to leave, they came into the kitchen for some ice cream, I had done left before they came in, after that, I don't know what happened. But it seems that they fell asleep watching a movie. " he motioned to the flat screen, that was on, but the screen was black, the light flashing on and off showed that it was in sleep mode.

Looking back at the two, she saw an empty gallon bucket of banana/strawberry ice cream, a bowl with some of the ice cream in it along with some chocolate syrup, and an open DVD case, on the coffee table in front of the two.

" Don't try and say there ain't nothing going on between them, because there is. " he said.

" I know. Their just not seeing it yet. Kinda like us…right honey? " she teased, bumping his arm with hers and winking.

Blushing slightly, he quietly agreed, muttering under his breathe, " Whatever you say Babe. "

" Come on, let's go wake them up. " she laughed, walking over to them, Vegeta following suit, if only just to tease the two.

" Tank. Mai. Time to get up. Breakfast is ready. " Bulma called to them, shaking them slightly.

Groaning, the two woke up, rubbing their eyes and yawning. They looked to her and then as if remembering last night, they quickly jumped away from each other, earning a laugh from Vegeta,

" You already slept together, why suddenly so shy? " he asked, laughing more at their blushing faces.

" Oh Vegeta, leave them alone. " Bulma groaned to him, but still smiling along with him as the two blushed more.

" Nothing happened! " Tank exclaimed.

" Yeah. We just fell asleep! " F. Mai said, nodding her head in agreement.

" Then why are you blushing? " Vegeta teased again.

" Please stop! " Tank pleaded, face-palming and groaning when his father only laughed more.

" Come on now, breakfast is ready and you two still need to get dressed and showered before it gets cold or gone. " Bulma said, smiling, pulling Vegeta with her to the kitchen, though she wasn't really pulling him, he was just humoring her, knowing that she couldn't move him even if she tried. They left the two to have some privacy.

" We really need to stop waking up like this. " F. Mai said when she was sure that they were gone.

" I don't know…it is kind've a wonderful way to wake up. " Tank teased, earning a smack to the head from her as she laughed,

" I'm serious Trunks. " she said, smile still in place.

" I know. Sorry. Come on, let's go get some breakfast. " he replied, smiling. They stood up together and walked into the kitchen to eat.

 **Time skip, outside by the large pond**

F. Mai was sitting down, facing the large pond, in her workout clothes, eyes closed, meditating.

A rustle nearby caught her attention, but she didn't let on, she knew that it was one of the children. But which one, remained to be seen. Another rustle, closer this time, she turned her head and the rustling stopped,

" I heard you the first time. So, come on out. " she called, relaxing her posture, facing the pond again, opening her eyes.

" I really need to work on my sneaking skills. " Trunks said as he came out and floated next to her.

" You'll get better. Sometimes I don't even hear, let alone sense when older you is nearby. " she replied, she watched him sit down beside her, looking up at her with a curious look.

" Go ahead. " she said, waiting.

" Did, uh, Tank teach you how to fight like that? "

" I was wondering when one of you would ask. I should've known it'd be you instead of little me, she's not that brave yet. "

" Hey! My girlfriend's just as brave as you! " he defended.

" I'm sorry. But yes, he did teach me, it's the same fighting style that his master Gohan taught him. But as for the guns, rocket launchers, hand grenades, grenade launchers, and all things military that's all me. " she laughed.

" I still can't believe you can shoot a 12 gauge with one hand. That is so cool! You never see a girl do that! " he phrased grinning, his eyes showing respect and admiration.

" I'm sure I'm not the only one. But thank you. "

" No problem. "

They were quiet for a time, Trunks looking over at her when he thought she wasn't looking and saw her scars, the newest one healing faster than he thought it would. She surprised him when she answered his unspoken question,

" They're from my fights with Black. "

" Sorry, I didn't mean to stare. " he apologized. " I've seen the ones that Tank has, but I didn't think you'd have any too. "

" I would've had more or a lot worse if not for Tank. We had each other's backs. "

" I noticed. But why aren't you together like me and little Mai? "

" Because we're just friends. Like you and Goten are. "

" But big brother likes you more than that. I can tell. He's just really good at hiding it from you. " Trunks had taken to calling Tank his big brother ever since Sharpener came over.

" No. He's just watching out for me is all. "

Trunks was quiet again for a moment, " Well I guess so. But just so you know, you are the kind of girl us Saiyan guys like. He said before heading off, leaving F. Mai to either finish her meditating, or to think about what he had said.

 **Time skip, 3 months later, a Halloween themed charity event at CC was taking place,**

F. Mai was at the entrance of the ballroom greeting guests and making sure that they were really who they said they were before letting them in, she asked Bulma if it was alright to ask Sharpener to come over, to which she said yes, and she is waiting for him to show. Though she was guarding the door, she was in a cyan, ruffled chiffon wrap dress, with black suede, knee high, boots with 3in heels, a black masquerade mask with green glitter and green feathers sticking out at the middle of the mask, curving back and touching her hair, her ID badge around her neck. The rest of the security was dressed for the occasion as well, all with their badges in plain view.

She kept an eye out for trouble as well making sure no one ventured out where they shouldn't, like drunken couples for example.

" Well hello there sexy lady. " A voice said in sultry voice, or at least trying to be sultry,

She was about to tell the person to move along, but she stopped when she saw that it was Sharpener, he was dressed in a suit with wolf ears on his head with half a wolf mask on his face.

Smiling she replied, " Hello yourself. Glad you could make it. "

" Glad you invited me. Would you like a drink? " He said, hugging her and once again kissed her cheek as she moved away, it was really getting annoying he thought.

" No thank you. I can't. besides, I'm on the clock. " she answered, she's not about to let any alcohol get into her system, not after what happened at the last party. But for some reason, she felt uneasy tonight, like something was going to happen and it wasn't good.

" A glass of punch then? Surely your allowed that? " he asked, raising an eyebrow, though she couldn't see it because of the mask.

" You make it sound like Bulma's a bad boss. But yes, I am allowed the punch, just no alcohol. " she said, with a slight smile.

" Never said she was. I'll be right back. " he replied, bowing his head slightly and going into the ballroom to find her some punch, _' And some alcohol to loosen her up a little. '_ he thought with a smirk. _' and maybe a little something extra. '_ he continued as he looked for the punch bowl, patting his pants pocket before he bumped into Tank, his hair was in a ponytail tied at the back of his neck, wearing a white wife beater shirt under a black leather jacket, blue jeans, biker boots and fingerless gloves.

" Watch it. " Tank said lowly.

" Hey, you bumped into me man. You watch it. " Sharpener retorted, clenching his fists and glaring at him.

The two stared each other down until Bulma came over, she was dressed in a short, but not too short, white dress with flowing sleeves, a slight bump showing through on the material, little wings and a halo over her head completed the look of a somewhat sexy angel.

" Now boys behave yourselves. Sharpener, glad you could make it. " she greeted him with a smile.

" Thank you, Ms. Briefs. I was just on my way to the punch bowl to get me and Mai something to drank. But I'm afraid I can't find it. " he returned, smiling at her and shaking her hand.

" Mai didn't tell you where it is? "

" hehe, I'm afraid I left before she could. "

" That was rather rude of you. " Tank said, still glaring at him, he didn't smell right tonight. He didn't smell like he had been around any women, but he still didn't like the smell coming from him.

" Now Tank, he was just in hurry to get her a drank. It's over that way Sharpener, but stay away from the red one, it's spiked with rum. The pink one is safe, I put it on the kiddie table next to the buffet well away from the adult tables. " Bulma informed, smiling still as he thanked her and went to the punch.

" Tank. " Bulma started.

" Mother, something ain't right. And no, it's not the jealousy talking. " Tank said, stopping her as she opened her mouth to say something.

" What do you mean sweetie? " she asked instead.

" He didn't smell right. Something's not right. "

" We'll keep an eye on him then. If you say something's not right, then something's not right. I'll tell the others. " she said, going off to find the others, Tank went to tell F. Mai.

When Sharpener was sure they weren't watching him, he went to the adult table and got two plastic cups, filled both with the red punch, one he added the drug he had in his pocket and put a lemon in it so that Tank won't smell it, F. Mai told him that Tank, Trunks and Ms. Briefs husband had very sensitive noses and could actually smell where you've been just by being near you, he didn't know how well that sense of smell worked, but he wasn't taking any chances tonight, he waited long enough for this girl and each time, she would push him away, he could understand if she was a virgin, but she didn't act like one, he'd been around the block a few times to know the difference.

' _I wonder if she's sleeping with that Tank guy? No that wouldn't make sense, she'd be sleeping with me too if that was the case. Oh well. Doesn't matter. Now if I can just avoid the Briefs family long enough to give her this and get to a nice quiet place to have my way with her, then leave her there for them to find, just like the other girls. '_ he thought evilly as he walked back to F. Mai.

 **Line break**

Tank got to the main door before Sharpener, but F. Mai wasn't there. Another security guard was in her place.

" Hey Frank, Where's Mai " he asked quickly.

" She's helping a little kid find his parents, poor kid got lost trying to find them on his own. " Frank answered.

" Where is she at now? "

" Let me radio her in, Mai? What's your 20? "

" Ballroom, over. What's wrong? "

" Nothing that I know of, but young Mr. Briefs is… where did he go? " Frank looked back up and Tank was gone after hearing where she was.

" Mr. Briefs? Which one. Over. "

" Uh, Tank. "

" Roger. I'll keep an eye out for him. Thanks Frank. "

" No Problem, Mai. Over. "

 **Line break**

Sharpener caught sight of F. Mai in the ballroom and went over to her but stopped when he saw that she was with a family and a tearful little boy. He waited until they finished talking before he approached her and gave her, her drank,

" Here you go my dear. " he said, " what happened there? " he asked motioning to the family, though right now he could care less.

" Their son got separated from them. Poor little guy was playing with one the cats and when he looked up he didn't see his parents, they were looking for him too, but another group had got between them and when they looked again he was gone. " she answered, taking a drank of the punch but squinted her eyes at the taste and for a moment Sharpener panicked, but quickly covered it,

" Something wrong? I didn't get the wrong one, did I? "

" No, just a bit bitter is all. "

" Must be the lemon I put in it. They looked fresh. "

" Must've been a bad lemon then. " she said taking another drink, " See? Not so bad now. "

" Yeah. " He replied and then saw Tank looking around, he knew who he was looking for and quickly suggested, " Hey, mind if we go outside? "

" I'd like to, but I have to keep an eye out… "

" Ms. Briefs said it was alright. "

" She did? When? "

" When she greeted me on my way to the punch bowl. Said you take a break too. " he said, slightly pulling her along with him outside before Tank got any closer.

" What's with the pulling? " she asked.

" I just want us to be alone for a bit, is that so wrong? " he answered, trying to be funny and put her at ease so that she'd come along with him.

Tank was unintentionally getting closer to them before F. Mai finally went with him and out the door before he saw them leave.

Sniff Sniff! _' Damn it! I can't even smell her with all these other smells in here. '_ Tank thought getting aggravated at not being able to find F. Mai by her scent. He closed his eyes and focused on her energy.

 **Line break**

" Ahh that's better. Much quieter out here. " Sharpener said, looking over at F. Mai and saw that she is shivering, " Oh I'm so sorry! I forgot you were in a dress, here. " he took off his jacket and handed it to her, _' not like I'm gonna need when I get done with you anyways. '_ he thought, waiting for the drug to take effect, he knew if it was mixed with alcohol, it would take less time to act then by itself. His smiled darkens more as he watched her take another drank of the spiked punch.

" Thank you...woah! " she replied as she felt a little woozy.

" You alright? " he asked helping her stand.

" I- uh- think s… " she didn't finish as she now felt weak and started to stumble, Sharpener caught her and as she looked up at him, her vision blurred, and everything was moving in slow motion, even his voice sounded like it was in slow motion as she heard him laugh and say darkly,

" Wow, that's the fastest that stuffs ever worked. "

" Wha…" she tried but her voice began to fail her.

" Come on then, let's go get ourselves somewhere even more quiet then here, shall we? " she heard him say and that's when she realized that he had drugged her, and she knew exactly what he was going to do, and she couldn't stop him.

' _Trunks, help! '_ she called out in her head, hoping that he might hear her and save her before this bastard that she thought she could trust raped her.

She watched as he took her off the property and into a dark empty alleyway, not far from the compound, where he laid her down and straddled her, pulling her dress up as he did so, and then began undoing his pants…

 **Line break**

Tank opened his eyes when he felt her energy flatulating nearby, like she was in a fight. He took off towards her energy signal and when he investigated the dark alley thanks to his night vision, he literally saw red,

Sharpener was on top of her with his pants halfway down, running his hands over her, kissing her neck, but she wasn't moving.

He growled deeply,

Sharpener froze at the growl, pulling away from F. Mai's neck he turned and nearly wet himself when he saw Tank standing there with actual red glowing eyes and large fangs sprouting from his mouth, his hair was even standing on end, and when he spoke, Sharpener was petrified,

" **Get. The. Fuck. Off. Of.** _ **Tomodachi!**_ **"**

When Sharpener didn't move, Tank charged forward and punched him off her, sending him into the wall at the end of the alley. He stood over her, guarding her from him if he came back, seeing her tears, he grew even more angry, leaning down, he pulled her dress back down and asked,

" **Mai? Did he… "** He couldn't even say the word, her eyes moved side to side in a no motion. That's when he realized that Sharpener had slipped her some kind of drug that paralyzed her body as she was only able to move her eyes, she couldn't even speak to him or even move her head, seeing this only angered him further, he gently wiped her tears away and gently kissed her forehead before turning to Sharpener.

" **You stay put. "** he ordered him as he gently picked F. Mai up off the dirty cold ground and back to CC.

 **Line Break**

People screaming and running alerted Bulma and her family that something was wrong, and when she found the source, she too was ready to scream, but not out of fear but shock, her oldest son was walking towards her with F. Mai in his arms, but that wasn't why she going to scream, it was his eyes and fangs, she'd never seen anything like that before, other then when her best friend was about to turn Oozaru, but Tank didn't have a tail, well he did; but that's for another time, even his hair was standing on end, making him look more like a wild animal about to attack its prey.

He stopped in front her, holding F. Mai out towards her but before she could take her from him, Vegeta did it for her. " What happened to her? " He asked, feeling and seeing her wet, dirty dress,

" **Sharpener. He drugged her with something. And was going to rape her! "** Tank growled out, scarring his mother further, but only for a moment because she then became angry herself, given it obviously wasn't as angry as her son was right now, but still pretty pissed off.

" He what! Where is he, let me at him! " Bulma shouted and went to go look for him, but Vegeta stopped her, " Calm yourself Woman. It's not good for the baby. "

Bulma took a deep breath, " Kick his ass real good Tank. " She said as she turned to F. Mai, " Well get that drug out of her system while you do that. "

" **I'll be doing more than that, mother. "** Tank replied, going back outside, walking slowly like a predator stalking its prey, a dark smirk like what Vegeta had when he was taken over by the Majin on his face, but made darker and more sinister because of his eyes and fangs and Vegeta was positive that if that boy still had he's tail, it'd be flicking in a slow motion as well.

" That bastard's murder is going to be on the morning news isn't it? " Bulma asked looking at her husband.

" If there's anything left if him. Or if they even find his body. " Vegeta answered as they walked out of the ballroom and towards the medical side of the compound to get whatever drug Sharpener had used on F. Mai out of her system.

" What's going on? " Trunks asked, concerned when he saw F. Mai not moving in his father's arms, the back of her dress was dirty and wet.

" We'll tell you later. " Vegeta answered.

" Did it have anything to do with Sharpener? " Trunks asked, eyebrows drawing together.

" Yes. But, we'll need your help with Future Mai. Tank is taking care of that piece of shit. " Vegeta answered again.

" Well he better save some for the rest of us. " Trunks replied darkly, looking at F. Mai, he smiled encouragingly and held her hand, giving it a little squeeze, following his parents with her to the medical wing to help her.

 **Line break**

When Tank returned to the alley, Sharpener was gone, but he wouldn't get far with his head hurting like it was. Sniffing the air, Tank followed him.

It didn't take him long at all to find him, he was leaning against the wall of a store building. Clutching his head in pain, the fool had the nerve to pull his pants up to try and hide what he had tried to do his _Tsugau._ He followed him above on the rooftops, jumping from one to the other. Until he was ahead of him in another dark alley.

Growling darkly to get his attention, he smirked in dark pleasure as he watched him freeze and look down the alley, Tank's red eyes glowed in the darkness, his teeth glinting in the moonlight,

" **I told you to stay put. "** he growled at him and the next thing Sharpener knew was blackness and a hell lot of pain.

 **Time skip, morning**

F. Mai was still awake laying in the medical bed of the medical wing of CC, an IV hooked to her as it and the other medicines they gave her to flush out the drug that Sharpener had slipped into the alcohol spiked punch that he deliberately got instead of the regular punch. She could now move and wasn't as disoriented as before, she could talk again as well, she told her part of the story about what happened, she was also very angry at Sharpener for betraying her trust and trying to rape her! Just because she refused to have sex with him, that sick bastard even admitted to doing it to other girls.

" Well I tell you, he picked the wrong woman! " Bulma had said before leaving the room. What she went to do, F. Mai had no idea.

When she came back in, she saw that F. Mai was still awake,

" Mai, you need to rest. " She gently scolded as she came to her bed side.

" I'll rest when I get my hands on that bastard! " F. Mai cursed as she tried to get up, but whatever drug Sharpener used made her weak still even if the worst of the effects was gone.

" Hey easy there. Tank'll be here soon. Hopefully he saved some of that bastard for you and the rest of us. " Bulma raged, gently placing a hand to her shoulder as she tried again to get up.

Sighing in defeat, F. Mai decided to talk, " Bulma? " she started, when Bulma looked to her, she continued, " What does _tomodachi_ mean? "

Bulma looked confused, " Tank said it when he told Sharpener to get off me. It's the second time he's called me that. " F. Mai informed, looking out the window.

Vegeta answered her as he came into the room, he had heard her question before he got to the door, " It's Saiyan. A term of endearment. "

" What does it mean? " F. Mai asked again, both her and Bulma looking at him now, he blushed slightly, an odd sight F. Mai thought, to see on his strict face, but he answered,

" It means, ' My Mate. ' _tsugau_ is another term of endearment, but it simply means ' Mate ' "

F. Mai blushed at hearing this, while Bulma asked with a teasing tone, " Is there any other words I need to know about the next time you give me a Saiyan term in bed? "

" Bulma! " both F. Mai and Vegeta exclaimed, blushing like mad at her meaning.

It was then a heavy thud was heard outside on the balcony, looking over, they saw Tank's form outlined by the morning sun. Bulma went to let him in, but Vegeta stopped her, he could tell that he was still tense.

Tank opened the window and walked in. Bulma and F. Mai gasped as he came in and out of the sun light, Bulma's hand went to her mouth in shock at the sight,

His eyes were still tinged with red, but not like they were last night, his fangs were smaller, but still prominent, but that wasn't what was shocking to them, it was his costume as well as the rest of him that was either covered or soaked in blood. His hands had bruises and cuts on them, blood dropping from his fingertips, they weren't sure if it was his or whoever he beat the hell out of's blood.

" Tank…what happened? " Bulma asked.

Looking to her, he answered, voice still rough, reminding her of Vegeta's, " I took care of that asshole. "

" So, I'm guessing that there's nothing left for the rest us? " Vegeta asked calmly.

Tank nodded once then walked out the door saying, " I'll be back. I'm going to get that bastard's blood off me. "

" Let's go, he'll want to talk with you when he's done. " Vegeta said, taking a hold of Bulma and leaving F. Mai alone again.

It wasn't long before Tank came back into the room with her, hair wet and loose, red sweat pants, shirtless, and a towel around his neck. He sat down on her bed but didn't look at her for a long time.

" Tank? " She asked quietly.

" I'm sorry. " he said, voice still rough.

" For what? "

" I didn't protect you like I promised. "

" You got to him before he could rape me. You did protect me. "

" But he still drugged you. I was trying to find you to warn you. He smelled odd last night. Now I know it was because of that drug he had with him. "

" He did it because I wouldn't sleep with him. I wasn't the only girl he had done that too, but I believe I'm the only one that he didn't rape after administrating the drug or heaven forbid, killed. "

" Why didn't you sleep with him? "

" Something kept pulling me away from him, whenever we'd… "

Tank was growling again, so she rose up as much as she could and placed her hand to his bare shoulder. He looks at her then, his eyes, she noticed was darkening again to red and his fangs lengthening,

" We didn't do anything but kiss. Whenever it started to go further, I'd stop it. " she soothed.

Grunting, he muttered, " You probably think I'm a monster now, don't you? "

" Trunks. Black was a monster. The androids were monsters. You are not, nor will you ever be a monster to me. "

" What about an animal? " he asked, letting her see a glint of his fang as he smirked at her playfully.

" Now that I'm still wondering about. " she teased and laughed as he playfully lunged at her neck and blew a raspberry there, making her laugh louder, for a short while before she groaned slightly, Tank pulled back in alarm,

" You alright? " he asked worriedly, looking her over.

" I'm fine. Just still a little weak from that drug. " she answered, " Hush you. " she scolded lightly at his growl from mentioning what Sharpener had done.

He grunted again before easing her down on the bed so that she could rest some more. But before he pulled away, he gently swiped her bangs away, before slowly leaning down to her lips, she watched him get closer and unlike what it was with Sharpener, she welcomed it.

She could feel his fangs though his lips as he kissed her lightly at first, then he slipped his tongue into her mouth, again she welcomed it, her tongue playing with his as they began to openly kiss, panting slightly as the kiss began to heat up. She grazed her tongue lightly over one of his fangs, groaning when the light touch against the sharp tooth had her bleeding slightly and that seemed to turn him on more as he tried to get more of her blood from her little wound, moving to straddle her as he moved above her. She weakly moved her arms up to wrap around his neck. His hands went up to tangle into her hair, as he continued to kiss her openly, supporting himself on his arms.

When he moved to her neck and placed open mouthed kisses there, she realized that it was getting out of hand, quickly.

" Tank. " she panted as she felt one of his hands move from her head to slowly trail down to one of her covered breasts, giving it a light squeeze, causing her to gasp at the feeling it was creating, but she had to stop him.

" Tank. " she called again, but he wasn't listening, that or ignoring her one as he pulled the cloth away from her shoulder, kissing her there as well. He gently bucked his hips and she felt his arousal,

" Trunks! " she shouted this time, sighing when he stopped, though she wasn't sure it was because he stopped or from the sensations he gave her.

" Sorry. " he panted, though he didn't sound sorry in the least as his eyes showed how badly he wanted her.

" No, you're not. _Tomodachi._ " she panted back.

His eyes widen at the word, before they went half-lidded and he leaned down to kiss her again, but a knock stopped them,

" You two behaving in there? " Bulma asked teasingly, before reaching for the door.

Tank phased to the chair beside the bed and put his towel over his lap before she came in.

Bulma came in and saw the two looking as though they hadn't been making out at all, but she knew the signs of it when she saw it. But decided not to say anything, for now at least. She had something in her hand as she came closer, she held it out to F. Mai.

" Sensu? " she asked with a smile that F. Mai returned and weakly nodded her head, she opened her mouth and Bulma slipped the bean in and watched as she slowly chewed it and swallow the bean and just a few seconds later, she was up and moving and not feeling weak at all.

Stretching, F. Mai sighed, " Thank Kami for those little beans! " relaxing her stretch.

" Just one more thing to check and then we can get you out of here. " Bulma said with a smile.

F. Mai knew what she was referring to and lifted her gown enough to show her stomach, now fully healed thanks to both taking good care of the wound and the sensu bean, but it did scar. It was nearly healed before last night and the doctors were concerned that it had reopened, though stitches were gone, could still reopen.

" Alright, that'll do it. Let's get this IV out and your free to go. "

Bulma had the nurse come in and take the IV out of F. Mai's arm and then she, Bulma, and Tank left to let her get dressed in the clothes that the nurse brought with her at Bulma's request.

 **Time skip**

F. Mai had taken a quick shower before redressing and came down to breakfast, or what was left of it as all the saiyan's had eaten their fill and was now wondering about, training, or even relaxing. She was surprised to see Tank sitting there, he had another gallon of Kool Aide beside him, a plate of steaming breakfast and a glass of milk beside that.

" I saved you some breakfast. " he said, nodding towards the plate.

" Thank you. " she replied, sitting down beside him and started eating.

" So, what did you do Sharpener? And what was with the eyes and fangs? " she asked after she was halfway through her meal.

Before he could answer, the t.v. that his gramps had left on, cut the show off to tell the news,

" A shocking discovery was made early this morning by a jogger, who had immediately phoned the police! A body or bodies was found in an alleyway. Police have the area roped off to keep the public away, but even that can't stop them from seeing the horrible scene before them as the entire alley is covered in blood and there are even reports of bones and pieces of flesh that appears to have been torn from the body or bodies. The police are unsure if it's a single person or multiple people because of all the blood, we'll go to scene now to check in on field reporter Shira J. be warned folks the scene is graphic any children or weak hearted people look away now…

The scene cut to the alley and F. Mai's eyes widen at the sight, they were not kidding, there was so much blood that they couldn't hide it from the camera's, you couldn't even tell where the brick started, and the blood ended, pieces of flesh was on the walls and floor,

" Well Jack… " the sound was muted, F. Mai looked over at Tank as he put the remote down.

" There's your answer. Still don't think I'm a monster or an animal? " he asked her before getting up with his Kool Aide and left before she could answer.

 **Here's ch.3! hope ya'll liked it! And I'm proud to say that the sickness is finally leaving my family and my mom's dog is much better now and thank you all very much for your support!**

 **And thank you: LEBEM, hlynb93, Billy Shears 98 for following.**

 **Thank You: Kaimitan, Billy Shears 98, LEBEM for favoriting.**

 **Thank You: Guest and munchkin. Kh for reviewing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Several months later….**

During the months since Sharpener had been killed, the police had identified him by his dental records and his DNA, but only after there was a missing person's report about 2 weeks after the murder by his mother. They investigated his house, found evidence of his crimes and had linked him to several missing women and even more rapes. They even found things that women had worn or pieces of their clothes as souvenirs in his closet, names of the women he had dated or had wanted to date in a red journal.

There was one name they hadn't found in that book and that was Mai's. Tank had gone to his house after he had killed the sick bastard and took everything that he had on her and destroyed it, knowing that when the police would come there, they would want to talk to her and he didn't want to put her through that as she had been through enough.

Also, during those months, he had avoided her as much as he could, only seeing her at breakfast, lunch, and dinner. She would try and get him alone so that they could talk, but he always made an excuse, saying he was running errands for Bulma as her belly was getting bigger and the boys, Vegeta included, didn't want her to stress herself, she understood that, but when Bulma didn't need anything or want her sons' or husband to get her something? Or saying that he was training or helping their younger selves and Pilaf and Shu with homework? Hell, even saying that he was going finishing or hunting! He knows she likes to hunt and fish too and didn't invite her!

She knows why he's doing it, he doesn't think he should be around her because of what he did to Sharpener. The man was going to rape her and probably kill her afterwards, he saved her from that bastard and then finding out about the other stuff that he had done? Tank didn't just save her, he saved who knows how many women Sharpener would've gotten to before he got caught.

Right now, F. Mai was in the range, firing off her pistols, both guns in her hands as she shot them. As she was reloading, she felt someone behind her, she took the one she reloaded and turned quickly, pointing the gun right at the person.

She relaxed when she saw that it was Vegeta. He was standing in his usual posture, arms crossed, one leg bent and crossed with the other, leaning against the wall, and his usual scowl in place. She nodded to him and went back to reloading her other gun, holstering the loaded one in its holster on her side.

" Which one's got you so pissed off? " she heard him ask.

" Well it's not Sharpener anymore. " she answered, holstering her other gun on her thigh.

" He's avoiding you. " he stated.

" What gave it away? " she asked sarcastically, turning to him and glaring at him, he didn't even blink or twitch under it's gaze.

" Oh, just the usual avoiding with whatever he can think of. " he replied in the same tone, but a little harsher making her look down,

" Sorry. " she said.

They were quiet for a moment before Vegeta got up from the wall and walked towards her, stopping a few feet from her, he asked, " Do you know why he did what he did? Or why he looked the way he did? "

" I only know what he and Bulma… Future Bulma, have told me. That he is half-saiyan. A race of warriors that was nearly wiped out from an evil tyrant. "

" Hm. It seems that Future me hadn't changed his ways like I have. He did what he did because you are his mate. "

" Mate? As in wife? "

" If you want to put it that way. He was going with what his human side was telling him after you two slept together. Though you were both drunk at the time, it didn't change how his saiyan side saw you. His human side was telling him it was wrong to have slept with you as he and you both kept saying that you were just good friends, bonding over your fight against Black. But his saiyan side saw you differently. It saw you as his mate. And not just someone to carry on the bloodline. "

At this F. Mai blushed.

" Someone to protect. Someone to keep at his side. Someone to be proud to call his. Someone he was proud to call the mother of his children. " Again, she blushed, only it got darker. " And most important, someone he could love. "

" And he did what he did because of what he saw Sharpener attempting to do. "

" Good. Now how about when he changed? "

" It was his saiyan side coming out to protect me from another male trying to claim his mate. As well as him using the saiyan terms for ' mate '. "

" Very good, I'm impressed. Though usually a saiyan could do that change when he has his tail. But now his human side is guilt tripping him, making him think he is a monster for what he did and what he looked like. "

" What do you purpose I do? I'm tired of him ignoring me. "

" When you two stop pussy-footing around each other and admit that you…(cough) love each other. Then I'll tell you what you can do. "

" Seriously?! " she shouted angrily, fists clinching tightly.

Vegeta didn't move or change his face until his lip twitched and he started laughing, making F. Mai think he lost it.

When he calmed down, he wiped a tear from his eye as he leaned back up from bending over in his laughing. " I was joking! I'll tell you what you can do. " he said and even had an actual smile on his face.

 **Time skip**

They had a plan, but it was postponed because not too long after their talk, Bulma went to into labor!

2 hours later, baby Bulla Eschalot Briefs was born. She was identical to her mother, but her hair had a little blue point sticking up in the middle of her head and even had a tail. Tank was in tears as he held and looked at his baby sister, her tail curling around his wrist, he had a tough time letting her go to the next person to hold her, which was Yamcha. Of course, when she was placed in his arms, she started to cry, causing Vegeta to go saiyan blue, making Goku think that an enemy was nearby. So, he quickly passed her to the next person, which was F. Mai.

Bulla calmed down immediately, looking up at her with her beautiful blue eyes, smiling at her, she started to happily move around and wrap her little tail around her wrist that same way with her brother. Her smile was contagious as F. Mai returned it and bounced her slightly, making silly faces at her.

Tank watched the scene and for a moment, he saw her holding their child, but he quickly shook his head of the image.

Vegeta saw that look on his face. He knew that look, he himself had had it, he smirked knowingly at the boy before his daughter's cries drew his attention to who was holding her and seeing that it was Videl's idiotic father, who trying to making her laugh but was failing, he turned saiyan blue again, making everyone look to him and his daughter stop crying, Goku asked again if there was an enemy. Soon everyone, but Vegeta had held Bulla. Trunks came over with her for him to take. Vegeta was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, looking down at his children for a few seconds before he bent down, lightly scolding Trunks as he took Bulla from him,

" You shouldn't hold her like that. You need to support her head. " he held her the right way and against his chest as he stood back up with her, Trunks smiling and Bulla's little tail wrapping around her father's wrist. Tank along with Bulma watched with different expressions, for Bulma, she was smiling with tears in her eyes because of how much her husband had changed. For Tank, it was a mix of awe, amazement, and hurt, but also happy tears in his eyes as he too saw how much his father had changed. His mother wouldn't have believed any of this if she were here now even if you placed his sister, he still couldn't believe it himself that he had a sister; in her arms and told her that that was another child that her and Vegeta had created by still being together. He hoped that she had found father in otherworld, along with his teacher Gohan and her friends and that she was finally smiling again, a real smile and not a fake one to ease his worry for her.

" She's got him wrapped around her little finger and he doesn't even know it yet. " F. Mai whispered to Tank as she watched them. She saw from the corner of her eye that he had tensed up from her being close to him and she started to get mad but held off as she didn't want to cause a scene.

 **Time skip a week later** ….

F. Mai waited quietly in the dark cave. She and Vegeta were now able to put their plan to work. It was simple, Vegeta would lure Tank here with the pretense of a new training technique. Vegeta would push Tank into the cave and activate a device that Bulma created that wouldn't let him or her out until the person that activated the device let them out with a passcode, which only Vegeta and Bulma knew. She and Vegeta had scoped out the cave and it only had one entrance, and didn't go that far, while they had done this, Bulma was working on the device; on and off as she was also tending to Bulla as well, it would cover the mountain from the cave to the backside so that Tank couldn't bust through the roof or the sides, Vegeta had tried the device out, testing it's strength, going from base form to super saiyan 2 and finally blue, which he made a crack in the shield, which he had to take back to Bulma and repair it, who strengthen it further before deeming it ready to use.

Bulma had prepared enough food for them, sleeping bags, pillows, tent; just one on purpose; pretty much everything needed for a camping trip along with a capsule that was nothing but a portable bathroom; shower, tub, sink, and toilet included. F. Mai knew first hand how stubborn Tank could be and if that spending a few days and nights up in a cave to get him to talk or at least look at her again, she'd do it.

So, she stayed in the shadows, being still, lowering her energy to where neither one of them could sense her, though Vegeta knew she was here. The moment that she showed herself, Vegeta would push Tank towards her, step back, activate the device, and take off without another word.

" What kind training is this Dad? " she heard Tank ask from the entrance, she cursed herself for not paying attention.

" You'll see when we get inside. " Vegeta replied, sounding irate.

That was her que. She stepped out from behind the boulder, coming into view of them, she saw Tank freeze for just a second, it was all Vegeta needed, he pushed him towards her, phased out of the cave and turned the device on before she could blink twice and Tank to catch himself to turn back to him. Tank flew towards him but hit the clouded wall of the barrier.

" Dad, what the hell?! " Tank yelled, beating on the wall, glaring at his father.

" Later. Have fun, son. " Vegeta smirked rather mischievously and took off without another word.

Tank screamed in frustration at his father and began beating on the wall with all his might. F. Mai stood there and watched him, waiting for him wear himself out.

He stomped on the ground, he tried to fly through the roof, he tried to charge through the entrance again and repeated everything he just did again, changing to different forms until he was in his Rage Form. It wasn't until she saw him charge up to fire a blast through the roof that she spoke,

" Tank! That's enough! You can't get out, neither can I. If you fire that blast in here, you'll kill yourself or me. "

Her words stopped him. He turned to her, calming down a little more.

" Am I really that bad that you'd go that far to not talk to me? " tears were forming in her eyes, hugging herself.

" Never. " he said, he was right in front of her, she didn't even hear him move, which meant he had phased to her.

" Than why won't you talk to me? " she asked, looking back up at him, glaring through her tears.

He remained silent. " Is it because of what you did? Is that why? Are you afraid that you might hurt me? "

He still remained silent, refusing to look her in the eye.

" Tank. Please, look at me. " she said.

He didn't move.

She sighed, took out two capsules and opened them, one was a single unit with a door saying bathroom on it, the other was a small white burlap tent with a stove pipe coming out of the side. The tent was open, and he could see two sleeping bags, pillows, a large single case on top of all of that, suspecting that it might be food and anything else she or more likely his mother had packed, which meant they would be here until either the food ran out or they talked, which he knew would happen first before he'd let her starve herself again or he starve himself so she could eat. Just the thought of doing that again brought him back to fighting Black, then Zamasu…

He shook his head and turned to F. Mai, she was headed to the bathroom. She stopped before opening the door, turned to him and asked,

" Could you at least fix us something to eat while I take a bath? " then went inside.

Tank only sighed deeply, powering down to base form before going into the tent to fix them something to eat.

F. Mai stood in the shower, letting the warm water hit her skin, _' This is going to be a long few weeks. '_ she thought before she finally reached up to the shampoo.

What the two didn't count on, was a snow storm coming in the next 3 days.

 **Time skip**

2 days in and still Tank refused to talk to her or even look at her. But they both noticed that the weather was changing, it was getting colder during the day and even colder at night. By the third day it was snowing lightly and Vegeta had come by to check on them, seeing that nothing had changed, he left them alone once more.

That night F. Mai woke shivering. She wondered why it was colder tonight than it was for the last 2, of course she knew that they were in a higher altitude and that it did get colder than it would on the lower plateau as it was summer down below them, but up here it was cold. Getting up, she took a flashlight and shined it out to the entrance, the falling snow confirmed her suspension for the colder air and from the looks of it, it had been snowing for a while as there was two walls of deep snow on either side of the barrier.

She quickly closed the flap of the tent, tying it down to help keep the freezing air out and turned to the stove, throwing in more firewood to feed the dying embers and went back to her sleeping bag to stay warm as best she could until the fire in the stove picked up again. Looking over at Tank, she glared at him not because she was still angry with him, because she was, but because he was practically a sleeping furnace. She knew his body temperature was higher than a human's. She remembered one night during the middle of the winter months that was similar like this; where he had stayed over because of an injury she had to her arm and he was taking care of it and her until it healed fully, though she insisted that she would be fine.

She had rigged a car battery to power her heater at the start of the winter months and that night it had finally gave out. Her shivering must have woken Tank up because one minute she was freezing her ass off and the next, she was warm. Opening her eyes, she saw that he had picked her up from the couch and laid her down next to him on the futon mattress, covering them both with a thick, semi-dirty, half decent quilt and held her to him, warming her faster than the heater ever did. He had done that until she was healed and able to find another car battery to power her heater. And she won't lie, those nights that he had held her, was wonderful. It was nice to have someone near you that cared, she had been tempted to not get that battery she had found, but she knew that he would've found one if she said she didn't, maybe not that day, but another day, he wouldn't have let her freeze to death, just as he wouldn't have let her starve and if she was hurting, he'd do whatever he could to stop it and fix it.

She was brought out of her memories when she heard a rustling behind her, she didn't move, well tried not to as she was still shaking from the cold. She could hear him getting out of his sleeping bag, unzipping it fully it sounded like, laid it out on the floor then came over to her sleeping bag. She heard her zipper being pulled all the way down to her feet, her shivering increased as the freezing air hit her exposed skin, she kept her eyes closed as he picked her up and out of the bag and onto his fully opened one. She heard him pick up her fully opened sleeping bag and spread it out on her than connect the bags together at the zippers and zip it up until there was only enough space for him to get in. When he did, he pulled her to him, just like had done those winter nights she was without her heater.

" I know your awake. " he whispered as he held her tighter.

" K-K-ind of ha-hard to sl-sle-ep whe-en y-your fff-reezing. " she whispered back as she moved closer to him, her body slowly getting used to the heat his body gave off.

" Did you plan this too? " he asked after a moment of silence.

" Do you mean the sudden snow storm or just the plan your dad and me came up with? " she replied sarcastically.

" You and father? " he asked back, his voice tensing slightly.

" I'm tired of you ignoring me for the last few months since you killed Sharpener. All because you think you are some kind of monster and might hurt me or that I won't be safe around you anymore. I'm as safe around you as you are with a wild bear! "

" A wild bear knows not to mess with me. " he commented dryly.

" Oh please! You could turn a wild bear into a giant teddy bear with just a touch and a kind word. " she returned jokingly, smiling slightly.

" Quite laughing. " he said, though his tone had a laugh to it as well.

" No. " she laughed, earning a growl from him as he reached up and started to tickle her side, right above her hip, where he knows she's ticklish the most.

" Don't you dare! " she exclaimed, feeling where his hand was going.

" Stop laughing. " he said again, hand stilling at her hip.

" No. " she replied and no sooner had the word left her mouth did his hand go to her hip and started tickling her.

Her laugher bounced off the walls as he continued his assault on her hip, moving to her other hip and started tickling her there too,

" I-If y-your wan-ting m-me to st-stop lau-ghing, oh! ( hahhaa) your go-goin-g to ha-ve to sto-p tic-tickling me! ( Hahahahhaa) " she laughed, trying to push his hands away from her hips and away from him, but couldn't go far because of the sleeping bag.

He continued to tickle her until she threaten that she was going to wet herself if he didn't stop and he finally relented his hold her.

" Thank you. " she replied breathlessly, and she wasn't just thanking him for stopping his assault. " Are we ok now? " she asked after a moment and catching her breathe.

He nuzzled into her neck, his hot breath tickling the flesh there as he held her to him, " Yes. " he answered her. " And I'm sorry for acting like I did. " he continued.

Sighing lightly, she replied, " Your forgiven. If you promise not to assume what I would think of you on your own again. " tightening her hand on his.

" I promise. " he said, and he meant it.

" Good. Because next time, I'll shot you in the ass with my shotgun. " she threaten, though you could hear the humor in her voice as she settled into the cover as the stove now heated the tent, but Tank didn't let her go.

 **Time skip, late morning**

" Did father say how many days he'd return to check on us? " Tank asked as he finished his breakfast.

" Only every few days. Bulma gave us plenty of food and water, along with the firewood for the stove. " F. Mai answered him, also finishing her breakfast.

" Hm. " he hummed absently as he looked at the closed tent flap as she went to her pack and pulled out her shotgun a tool kit.

She walked back to their combined sleeping bags and began to disassemble her gun to clean it. Tank watched as she cleaned and oiled the gun with practiced ease and put it back together, knowing that once they got out of here that she would go and test fire it as she then took her side arms out and did the same to them, checking the sights on them, taking the bullets out of the clips, checking the clips for any damage or if the springs needed oiling, loading the bullets back into the clips and back into the pistols, checking the safeties where on then going to check the ammo of her shotgun.

" What were you planning on using those on while we were up here? It wasn't me was it? " he asked as she put the shotgun beside her pack and the tool kit away.

" No. I just like having them near me. Makes me feel better knowing that I have them. " she answered.

" I can understand that. I'm that way with my sword. " he replied nodding towards his sword that he had placed in the opposite corner of the tent.

" Did they sharpen it when they repaired it? " she asked going to it and picking it up.

" They did. But I think it's not as sharp as when you sharpened it. " he answered, his lips lifting up slightly as he watched her take his sword out of it's sheath and examine it with a crucial eye before he noticed that her lowered and a cute pout came to her lips as she obviously didn't like watch she was seeing.

" They call this sharp? It's as dull as my fingernails. " she finally said.

" It cuts good. " he said in non-different type of voice as he shrugged his shoulders, tilting his head to the side.

" A lot of good it'll do you when you want to cut a an enemy in half or into a thousand pieces. " she said and retrieved a file from her pack and sat back down to sharpen the sword like it was supposed to be.

He closed his eyes to start a meditation as he listened to the file going over the sword, she would stop every few strokes to test the sharpness. When she was satisfied, she would continue. Then a light hitch to her breath and the scent of blood drew him out of his meditation and to her side in an instant.

Her hand had slipped on a hard stroke and her hand slid on the blade, not far but it still bled. He moved the sword and file away from her as she clutched her hand to her chest to stop the bleeding. He picked her up and phased to the bathroom door, he opened it and went in, closing the door again to keep the cold out and thanked both Kami and his mother for the heater in the bathroom that would come on automatically when the temperature dropped to certain degree to keep it warm in there when someone was bathing.

He sat her down on the sink counter and searched for the first aid kit under the sink. She turned around and rinsed her hand out under the faucet, when he came back up from under the sink, he had the kit in hand. F. Mai was patting her hand dry as he got out the bandages and ointment. She held her hand out to him, he took it and began applying the ointment to the cut.

She watched as he gently applied the medicine to her hand with one hand while holding it steady with the other. It was like in slow motion almost as he then bandaged her hand, held her hand gently before lifting it up to his face. He looked her in the eye as he placed her hand to his lips, kissing the covered wound in a slow sensual kiss, the act itself causing her to gasp lightly rather than the touch as she couldn't feel his lips through the bandages.

" Tank. " she gasped as he moved his mouth up her arm, her breathing getting heavier as he got closer to her face. Her breath hitched when he got to her neck, then slowly up until he was at her lips, kissing her openly, slipping his tongue inside of her mouth.

 **Scene fades…fades back in( nothing happened….yet** **)**

They are in the tub, with Tank resting his back against it and F. Mai in front of him between his legs and resting on his chest, her arm leaning out on the edge of the tub, keeping her bandaged hand out of the soapy water that covered her front.

They don't say anything, just rest and relax in the quiet. Tank ran one of his hands gently through her hair, while his other was around her stomach and holding her to him.

" What should we don until Vegeta shows up again? " she asked him, looking up at him.

" Hm. I can think of a few things. " he answered, pretending to think as he looked up at the ceiling of the bathroom.

" And just what might those things be? " she inquired, a mischievous glint in her eyes as she turned to face him, straddling his waist, holding onto his broad shoulders for support.

He returned the look as he held her by her waist, " Why don't you sit down a little more and found out? " he asked in a playful tone as he raised his eyebrow and smirked.

" Oh is that how it is, is it? " she replied as she did as he suggested F. Mai's eyes widened as she felt his harden length brush against her wet womanhood. _' how the hell did_ _ **that**_ _fit into me? '_ she thought as she brushed against him again, making him growl low in his throat before he grabbed her hips and slammed into her, making her scream out from the sudden move and pain from being stretched after so long. _' oh, that's how! Ahh that hurts! '_

He held her and stayed still, letting her get used to him. He rubbed gently circles on her hips as he kissed openly up to her neck as she squeezed his shoulders as she, he noticed, settled further down on him, taking more of him inside of her until he was fully inside of her, making him groan in pleasure as she also squeezed him slightly as she settled and relaxed.

Pulling away from her neck, he looked into her eyes, gently holding the side of her face, his thumb gently wiping away a stray tear from her eye as she looked back at him, leaning her head down to touch his forehead to hers.

" You alright? " he asked, his voice strained from holding himself back from just pounding into her.

" Yes. Just go slow for a bit. " she answered a little breathless.

" Ok. " he replied and did as she said, going slow, holding onto her hips as she still held onto his shoulders.

When she was comfortable enough she surprised him by slamming down on him as he thrusted up, they both groaned at the sensation of her move, he looked at her as she gave him a challenging look coupled with a sultry smile, one that he returned with a devilish smirk as he went a little faster, she matched him, calling out his name as he now went harder. The water in the tub sloshing around them as they continued their thrusting.

He then grabbed her, holding her to him as he stopped for a moment as he moved her to the wall, she gasped as she felt the cool tile against her hot back, her shiver went through him as well when she squeezed him, growling too low for her to hear, he steadied himself by resting his hands and knees to the wall, leaning up and kissing her hotly as one hand threaded into her hair that has been growing out lately, reaching her shoulders like his hair is now, grasping it a little roughly as he continued his thrusting, faster and harder then what they had done in the tub, her legs wrapped around him as he continued as one of her hands threaded through his hair and the other go around his back and hold him to her.

As they continued, F. Mai had a sense that something was different about this time. Given that they don't remember what happened the last time they had sex, she still had the sense that it was different especially with how fast and hard he is going, it was now almost in-human. He moved away from her lips for a brief moment, making to go for her neck or her breasts, she wasn't sure as she looked down at where they were connected and noticed that at the base of his shaft there two small lumps forming, they were getting bigger and moving up his shaft towards her entrance before she could tell him what she had seen her eyes closed as she felt his lips and one of his hands on her breasts. His deep grunts were her only warning that he was close to his release that and the now large lumps hitting her entrance before she felt his thumb on her clit, making her come quickly before he slammed into her, the lumps going into her and locking him to her as he came hard into her, his entire shaft inside of her. She screamed out his name and held onto him so hard she drew blood from his shoulder, she didn't notice that he had also bit into her shoulder, drawing blood from her as well.

She could still feel him coming into her, his shaft pulsing making her moan at the sensation. _' if he keeps doing that, I'll get pregnant. '_ she thought as she realized that they hadn't used any protection during their little activity. _' though having a child with him doesn't seem that bad. I always wanted to be a mother. '_ was her last thought as she fell asleep against his shoulder from exhaustion.

 **Here the new ch.! I'm so sorry for the wait, that damn writer's block again.**

 **Thank You: , guest, guest, guest, and storybook thumb for reviewing last ch.**

 **Thank You: Billy Shears 98, CaptialClassShip, Kaimitan, LEBEM, SUB2WILLNE, and storybook thumb for favoriting last ch.**

 **And Thank You: Billy Shears 98, CaptialClassShip, LEBEM, and hylnb93 for following.**


End file.
